Death of a witch
by verybored
Summary: When the elders unknown to the charmed ones send a group of witches to kill a familiar demon along with his son. Will the charmed ones be able to vanquish the demon in question and will Phoebe be able to kill her yet unknown son.
1. Chapter 1

**Death to the Witch**

Prologue.

_Although the Source had effected Belthazor and convinced his now ex-wife that their child to be was pure evil and had no resemblance to either her or Belthazor. The reality of the situation was quite different the child was hers and Cole's/Belthazor's and once rid of the sources control had regained his demonic powers which had been stripped by Emma as he was never vanquished. As a result Cole moved from San Francisco to Texas and raised his son, which he named after his father._

Cole brought a house in an affluent area of Texas and got a job as a lawyer at one of the many firms, which span the width of the United States. He had created a nursery and brought numerous toys for his young son. Though Cole had no intention of denying his son his heritage he desperately wanted to bring him up in the mortal realm. Cole no longer had any interest in good or evil per see as he himself realized that this was a very narrow way of looking at the world in general which was covered in many layers of gray. The concept of innocence to Cole had become bunk humans often made their own graves and were as removed from good in that way they were more similar to demons that the creatures of good that purported to protect them.

Ben was looked after bye Cole constantly or as much as possible he fed clothed and adored his son. There were no annoying sister-in-laws to tell him how evil he was and that had to be a blessing. Ben had brown hair like his mother with his father's bright blue eyes. Cole had moved on and had at least got something out of his relationship with Phoebe, which is more than can be said for her.

Cole had as little to do with the supernatural world as possible as he viewed both sides of the divide as potentially hostile. A reality that would inevitable come to be regardless.

As soon as Ben was a toddler Cole had no choice but to place him in day care if he wanted to work and make a life for his small family. Ben was like any normal toddler in a way he was full of energy and loved climbing on everything. He seemed to settle as well as any toddler can do at a daycare centre. This was not what Cole had wanted for his son but the alternative was too dreadful to contemplate. Marring again for him was out of the question not because he was unable to find a date but because his child was simply unique. At the day centre of which Cole promptly picked Ben up from work every evening many single mothers had been eying him off. Cole tried to remain oblivious to this obvious attention he was getting as in this town there were not many single fathers about.

Ben was a bright an inquisitive toddler always getting into places he shouldn't. He ran around the room and the outside yard playing with, the various equipment provided. Ben was highly excitable and believed like the majority of youngsters his age that sleep was imposed on him and he could happily go on playing indefinitely. Instead of sleeping on the mats provided several children some elder than Ben decided to play ghosts with their sheets. Brittney, Steven, Casey were already making loud ooo-ooo noises under the sheet much to the annoyance of the teacher Bianca and her assistant Melanie. Ben and a couple of other younger children decided that this was a lot more fun than nap time and Melanie and Bianca found it almost impossible to control the excitable children. Ooo went Ben as he began to levitate slightly in the air underneath the white sheet provided as Melanie fell of the chair she was sitting on screaming. This startled the children some what as they began to cry but Ben's sheet floated gently back down on to the mat and he was no where to be seen.


	2. play date

Play date.

Bianca then phoned Cole at his office.

"Mr. Turner this is Bianca calling from the day care centre your son seems to have disappeared into thin air"

If any thing has happened to Ben I will hold you responsible Cole said fearing the worst. I will get down there straight away.

Cole quickly rushes over to the centre and enters the room which Ben inhabits for most of your Day. Cole that was quick says Melanie who is still searching the centre for the missing infant. Cole then notices Casey inside a tunnel and Ben shimmers in behind him sensing his fathers presence. Cole then kneels down an removes Casey from the tunnel gently before retrieving Ben much to the surprise and relief of Melanie and Bianca. Cole then takes his young son home along with Casey who is coming over to play whilst his mother finishes her shift at the hospital.

Cole then explains to his son that magic is for the home and when mortals are not present. Though still young Ben understood and then rushed off to show Casey his collection of cars and trucks which they both brummed all over the lounge floor and couch whilst climbing on and off it almost continuously.

Lisa rang the door bell to Cole's place to pick Casey up. Casey had blondie/brown hair like her mothers with green eyes. Cole then opened the door to let her in saying that the boys are in the lounge with the cars. When Lisa had got pregnant her then partner had ran away to afraid to look after a child and petrified of any form of responsibility whatsoever, so she like Cole was alone in this world.

She was delighted that Casey got on so well with Ben and she saw their growing friendship as a good thing. As the children got closer she harbored an ambition for herself in this equation. She saw Cole as a responsible man who was not only intelligent but earning a good salary as a possible future partner for herself. She new nothing of Cole's dark secrets and as far as she was concerned he was a very handsome man and although she never dared to ask; wondered why Ben's biological mother abandoned him and Cole.

Just over a year later Ben had his third birthday, Casey and all his friends from the centre where there. Cole had already taught Ben to read, write and do basic arithmetic and Casey seemed to emulate whatever Ben was doing. The party was great and Ben had a cake in the shape of a train, which is very fitting for a three year old boy. All the guests where humans. And no one from the supernatural realm interfered with the birthday party. Ben got numerous vehicles, two day packs one with Thomas the Tank Engine on it.

San Fransisco

Wyatt was now 2 years old and stayed at the manor continuously. He was continuously surrounded by magical beings, which is not surprising considering his mother is a witch and his father is a white lighter. The three witches had their usual spate of vanquishes whether it be a warlock, demon or some other supernatural baddie that was floating around San Fransisco or elsewhere for that matter.

Piper had become more and more annoyed at the elders for keeping Leo apart from her. Paige was still struggling and now working only on a casual basis for social services, so she could devote more time to Wiccan duties. Phoebe on the other hand had become somewhat distrustful of men in general but it didn't stop her dating one after the other getting bored with most of them in a short time whilst keeping her little secret to herself. Phoebe dated all sorts she some mortal some not and those which she dated who were of the supernatural kind usually ended up demons or warlocks a fact that annoyed her no end. Why did Piper had to get the good one she often thought to herself.


	3. the mission

**The Mission**

_This chapter is a little different to the others as it introduces a few new temporary characters._

_Gabriel is a white lighter who is sent up to the elders on a yet undisclosed mission._

In a small town on the Mexican-Texas border Gabriel a white Lighter who looks after a small coven of witches whom are called Jessica, Mary, Sam and Wayne is discussing the latest demonic activity. In the middle of the discussion Gabriel is summoned by the elders, and orbs out much to the frustration of the witches.

Once in elder land Gabriel is faced by a singular elder shrouded in a white robe. The elder says to Gabriel walk with me and he is done what he is told. The elder then speaks never revealing his identity. We have grave news from Texas Belthazor has a child an unnatural child a child who should never have been born. A child that needs to be eliminated for the sake of the greater good. "But Belthazor mumbled Gabriel isn't he the demon who caused all that trouble for the charmed ones". "Yes" the elder intoned. What has this got to do with me and my charges Gabriel asked? I am assigning you and your charges to eliminate this child and if you have to do the same to Belthazor all the better. Gabriel's face fell but an order was an order and he had never opposed the elders and was not about to change that.

Gabriel then orbed back down to his awaiting charges. Any news from the elders the send half sarcastically as for once Gabriel said yes. Sit down Gabriel says the elders have a very important mission for you. The coven listened all ears with surprise at what their white Lighter was saying. Why not send the charmed ones Wayne said. Firstly you are geographically closer to where Belthazor resides and the elder in question think that the charmed ones have already had enough of Belthazor. Jessica then spoke up indicating that she would rather not take on Belthazor and reminding the rest of the coven that he had on more than one occasion tricked a charmed one. She continued saying that Belthazor was conniving and was unsure of how the coven was going to go up against him and the child who would no doubt try and protect his father.

The coven came up with a plan they intended to attack in the evening when the child would probably be sleeping. The plan was basically a freeze, say a spell arm themselves with enough lavender water as possible and get a piece of either demons flesh so that they could vanquish the pair of the once and for all.

So the following evening the got Gabriel to orb them to the abode which Belthazor was dwelling. The four witches entered the house with ease surprised that Belthazor had no magical protection up. This demon must be insane Mary said. Before a tap on the back startled her. What are you doing in my home a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes intoned in an annoyed manner. Mary stupidly said to kill the son of Belthazor to the tall man who was now towering over her. Mary seemed unaware of what was happening as an atheme appeared in the tall demon's hand and he quickly plunged it straight into her chest causing her to scream before falling to the ground dead. Cole/Belthazor quickly finished her off with a fireball. Cole then turned to face the other three witches who appeared alarmed by the quick death of one of their colleagues and as a result seemed some what disorientated at state that didn't bare well if you wanted to survive in the supernatural world. Wayne spoke up Belthazor he said looking in Cole's direction as Cole rapidly morphed into demonic form. I haven't seen witches for a long time Belthazor said as he threw an energy born at the male which now in front of him. The other female witch was throwing lavender water all around Belthazor just laughed as it would take a little more than lavender water and a few incarnation to vanquish him. Wayne dogged the energy ball as a small boy shimmered into the room. Look you have disturbed my son witches; you are going to pay for messing with me. Ben then throws an energy ball hitting the bottle of lavender water that broke into thousands of pieces on the floor. Belthazor then shimmered behind Jessica stabbing her in the back with an atheme before throwing two balls of energy at Wayne simultaneously. Wayne then screamed bursting into flame. Ben was smiling at the sight of the dead witches and had now placed his small body next to Belthazor's looking up at his father in admiration. The last witch huddled in the corner pleading for mercy for it was to late Belthazor was furious about the events that were unfolding. The last remaining witch astral projected himself across the room in a somewhat crouched position stabbing Belthazor in the upper part of his leg. Belthazor screamed and Ben started crying. Look what you have done now witch you must die. Belthazor then picked the small witch up before plummeting the atheme into the witch's heart who died without a whimper.

Belthazor then morphed back into human form visible furious of the events of which had occurred. He had not been disturbed by the supernatural world for almost three years and now this. His precious son was now wanted dead by the elders he was aware of this and luck there was so much factional fighting in the underworld that he had gone completely unnoticed. The idea that he was going to live a peaceful life with his son had been shattered in one evening. Sooner or later the elders would send more witches after him possibly even the charmed ones for the heinous crime of witch killing something that in the past he had been a master off but something that he really didn't want for his son. Ben since that evening had developed hostility to witches in general and the elders in particular who had sent them to kill him and his father. Ben now wanted his father to teach him to use his magic to protect himself and his father from further attacks. Ben could not comprehend why the witches attacked all he new is they wanted him and his father dead and that made the bad in his book. He also wondered if witches tried to kill other children in his day centre and their fathers.


	4. the manor

**The Manor**

_(A lot of the beginning parts of this chapter are based on as the episode as black as Cole)_

Leo orbed down from the land of which the elders reside. They are pretty concerned up there. And we are pretty concerned down here Piper said with four dead witches.

Paige and Phoebe said we will find the demon whom did this and we will vanquish him we promise you. Well what do we know about him/her Paige says?

Phoebe then responds well we know that he is a demon who likes to kill witches.

Paige: Well that narrows it down to about every page in the book.

Well keeping flipping Piper and Leo say we must be able to find something in the book.

I think I found him Paige says; go on Leo says: A demonic solider of fortune who has killed countless innocents and witches. He is as intelligent as he is cunning and his name is Belthazor.

Leo & Piper: Paige that's not funny we haven't heard any thing about Cole for over three years and now is not an appropriate time to bring him up. Keep looking I am sure a lot of demons would have loved to have killed those four witches they were part of very powerful coven. The coven of the hollow rune

Well do we have anything to scry with? Yes I got it from a fellow white lighter it's a symbol of the coven that the demon successful managed to wipe out.

The symbol itself seemed to be a glowing rune of some nature and Leo handed it to Phoebe who was thrown into a premonition.

She saw a house a modern looking house, designed in a colonial style. She then saw the lounge room that appeared far from immaculate it was surrounded by toys but it was dark it must have been evening at least possible even night. Then she noticed four witches appear in the house in different positions. She then felt a tap on her back. Soon afterwards she saw the witches face looking upwards to what appeared to be a tall man emerging from the shadows. The tall man face was still not yet visible to Phoebe but she now could tell he held an atheme tightly in his right hand before sticking it into the witch. The man then turned round facing the remaining witches who had an expression of fear on their face. Then another body shimmered into place it was a child a young child who let out a fireball knocking the lavender water out of the other female witch whilst one of the male witches was dodging the fireball from the other demon. The demon in question shimmered behind one of the male witches his skin was red with black markings and looked the spitting image of belthazor. Phoebe was then shaken out of her premonition by the phone ringing.

What did you see Paige, Piper & Leo said in Chorus?

I don't what to talk about said Phoebe crying.

Leo Phoebe this is important I know your visions can be disturbing but we have four dead witches on our hands.

Ok said Phoebe still sniffling but you're not going to like this.

Come on Phoebe it can't be that bad says Paige reassuring her.

It is I saw Cole I mean Belthazor kill the witches and he had a little helper a child who could not be much older than Wyatt. I can't remember what the child looked like though she said somewhat annoyed.

_( I also attend to update my other story Murder on Prescott street that I want to be more of a thriller than a supernatural romance but I have been away on camp and I am back at school next week)_


	5. back in texas

Back in Texas/the gift

Still reeling from the events that occurred last night. Cole gave Ben a beautifully engraved atheme. This is yours use it wisely I will teach you how to use in case they or any of their kind come back and disturb us. Cole then started showing his son the basics of fighting with the weapon but did not intend him to go up against a witch.

It was a work day and Cole was still injured he had bandaged his small wound and it was healing rapidly but it could heal faster in demonic form so he morphed as Ben played around with the atheme in his hand whilst reading a book about trains that was lying on his lap. The Ben morphed as well before shimmering into his fathers arm with the book of trains falling on top of him. He appeared, as a red demon with a few small black markings on he was definitely his father's son. Cole was pleased Phoebe was not around would she really ever be able to accept her son. He thought not, as she was more interested in being good and doing work for the greater good that taking responsibility. She was never the responsible type at the best of times and he new the Haliwell family didn't want a demon in the family especially one related by blood and not just by marriage.

Lisa had taken Casey to the day centre as per usual. But Casey refused to be dropped he started screaming and crying and said that he wouldn't go if Ben wasn't there. Lisa shift wasn't until the afternoon but she was unsure as to whether Cole would be able to look after her son or not so she had no choice but to cancel her shift. She then took Casey around to where Ben lived She then knocked or the door and both demons quickly morphed back into human form. Cole answered the door. It was Lisa and Casey. (Thank goodness though Cole not more witches or the charmed ones) Can I come in said Lisa as Casey darted over to Ben who was now entangled in a book.

I guess said Cole knowing he had no choice as Casey had made a beeline for Ben. Lisa then noticed a little bit of blood seeping through Cole's trousers. Let me have a look at that she said. No Cole responded. I am a nurse I see blood all the time. That's not the point he said I told you I don't want you to see it its nothing he said. She want relent and he eventually gave into her as he felt he had no alternative with both boys being there and he didn't really want to kill her. She cleaned his wound, which was healing abnormally rapidly, which she didn't understand but appeared happily about. Who stabbed you she said? Cole said you don't want to know. We could phone the police? She suggested. No Cole said firmly and she relented.

Cole then said he had to pop out and get something from the office and that he would be gone half an hour and asked Lisa to look after the boys. Which she agreed to do without hesitation. The boys were playing happily and Ben was trying to show Casey his latest math's book. He was explaining adding and subtracting to Casey by adding and taking away the cars he had placed in the line. Lisa was still curious to who attacked Cole. So Lisa asked Ben who attacked his dad. Witches Ben said matter of fatly attacked dad and me. Lisa thought the imagination of young children is amazing. How many witches were they she asked. Four said Ben they are bad and they don't like children. So Lisa now new four people attacked Cole and all he got was a slight stab wound. Casey then tugged at Ben again pulling along a large fire truck. Lisa loved watching Casey playing with Ben and thought that if he stuck with him he would do very well at school as Ben was undoubtedly very bright and would pull Casey along with him.

Then somewhere from what appeared no where a flash of white occurred and a women was standing in the middle of the room much to Lisa surprise. Who are you and what do you want? You are not a demon said the woman. Now who the hell are you and what are you doing here? My name is Paige and I am looking for a demon. Lisa gave Paige a look, which indicated that she thought she was loopy. Look lady there are no demons here, nor are their aliens or men from Mars so please leave before Ben's father gets back.

Paige didn't budge she looked over to were the two children were playing they both seemed a little older than Wyatt. Stay away from the children Lisa said grabbing a broom. Broom Paige said as it floated towards her. Lisa was now very concerned. Witch cried Ben holding the atheme behind his back as Cole opened the door to find Paige standing there. Cole she said giving him a nasty glance. One, which was quickly returned. Lisa didn't realize what was going on and Ben had grabbed Casey's hand and pulled him under the table. Want to go to the park he said to Casey, who replied yes. So Ben shimmered the pair of them to a park and out of harms way.

So you're a witch Lisa says to Paige. Yes she said

You hate children?

What are you talking about I don't hate children Paige responded I'm an aunt.

The why did Ben say you did?

I don't know said Paige maybe because his a demon like his father.

Lisa laughed and where do demons send their young children she asked Paige?

To demonic training camps she said.

Do they go to daycare centers? Lisa responded

No said Paige that would be ridiculous.

Lisa by now had enough of this nutty women who she was sure need committing. Casey she said calling for her son. There was no response, which put her into panic mode. Ben called Cole there was no response. If you have done anything to the children Paige you will pay said Cole as Paige orbed out. Thank good she's gone said Cole lets find the children. Lisa you take your car and I will check around here keep in touch pulling out his mobile phone.


	6. blast from the past

_Authors note. Cole quickly managed to located Ben and Casey who was returned to his mother who was very shaken about the events of that day that she was not sure whether Casey should be allowed to play with Ben again or not._

**A blast from the past**

Back in the manor Paige orbed in. We have to vanquish that demon and do it now. What about the child? Phoebe intoned.

Will vanquish it along with its father as I don't want any of Belthazor's offspring coming back to seek vengeance on the Charmed ones said Paige.

Let me do it said Phoebe.

What Piper and Paige said in Chorus.

His my demonic ex-husband and therefore its my duty to vanquish him something I should of done a long time ago. We still have some of that Belthazor vanquishing potion don't we? Enough left for two vials said Piper.

Piper then filled the two vials for Phoebe. Before you go don't fall for Cole's lies again we know he can be very charming but remember he has just killed four witches. Four witches Leo repeated. I wont said Phoebe remember I now hold the upper hand flashing one of the bight purple liquid the vial contained in front of both her sister and brother in law.

Paige was then instructed to orb Phoebe to Cole's for the final vanquish which she did with delight and without hesitation.

Phoebe found herself in a living room one that she had seen in her premonition. Her blood was boiling she was going to have her revenge on her demonic ex once and for all. She looked around the tastefully decorated exterior before she noticed a small matchbox car on the floor. Strange toy for a demon she thought to herself as she played around with the vial in her hand. The room she was in stood empty but she felt that she could be disturbed at any minute.

Suddenly from out of nowhere an energy ball appeared smashing the vial, which contain the vanquishing potion. She then saw a little boy the one from her premonition seeming floating in mid air come back down to the ground. Who are you? Said the little boy. Phoebe Haliwell said the women. I'm Ben said the boy do you like cars? Why? Asked Phoebe because your playing with one of mine Ben said laughing. Ben's smile reminded her of someone but she couldn't place it but it definitely wasn't Cole. Sure she said before Ben took her into his bedroom.

When Phoebe entered Ben's room she saw a large collection of toy trains, cars and heaps of books. Some were educational but many about trains. She noticed an open math's book on the desk before pushing a series of cars along a road mat. Ben then looked a Phoebe with a curious expression on his face she looked remotely familiar to him yet he couldn't place it. Sit down he said looking up at her with his bright blue eyes shining. Phoebe did as she was instructed and Ben got up and pulled a book out of the shelf it was called James and the troublesome trucks and was one of the stories in the Thomas and friend's books. Do you want me to read it to you Phoebe said to Ben giving him a brored smile. No! I will read it to you he said in a confident manner and began reading the story out allowed. Phoebe was very impressed by this little guy even if he was a demon she felt somehow connected to him. Who taught you to read? She said. Dad he simply responded he didn't want me to fall behind I guess Ben said.

Phoebe then pushed some of Ben's brown hair out of his eyes asking how old he was. I am three and a half he said. She wanted to ask him who his mother was but didn't dare hear the response so she refrained herself. So how is your dad Phoebe asked? Good Ben responded his doing work in the study and doesn't want to be disturbed so you have to play with me. Does he still work as a d-lawyer? Phoebe said. Uh train Ben said pushing a large model train into Phoebe's leg. Phoebe had no choice but to play with young Ben and although she might not admit it to herself she was enjoying herself but getting no closer to vanquishing Belthazor then when she began almost two hours ago.

Ben then insisted on showing her all his toys which he did so with obvious glee. Wyatt did not have nearly as many toys as Ben or even a tenth of the amount of books. I have a nephew Phoebe told Ben called Wyatt. Does he want to play with me he said he could if he wants? Phoebe doubted Piper wanted her precious Wyatt to play with anything remotely to do with Cole let alone his son. So she said that would be nice for him. Does Wyatt have lots of friends Ben asked? Phoebe looked back at him bemused by this simple question. And you Phoebe responded reeling out an endless list of names before pulling out of a draw a couple of photos of his third birthday naming all the children in the photo and daddy. Cole looked so happy in the photo that she forgot how much she missed him he looked so alive and so human its surprised even herself.


	7. deja vu

_Thanks to everyone who review this story its much appreciated_.

**We meet at last**

_Sorry this is a short chapter_

Unknown to Phoebe, Cole was full aware of the events taking place in his son's bedroom and he decided to shimmer in demonic form to give Phoebe a surprise. He thought this would definitely startle Phoebe as he new Ben was totally indifferent to his father's demonic appearance. So Cole/Belthazor waited for the opportune time. When Phoebe tired of having cars/trucks and vehicles circumnavigating not only Ben's bedroom but most of her body as well she sat back down on Ben's bed. Ben was very active both physically and mentally and he was rapidly tiring Phoebe who was not used to a child demanding constant attention. Cole/Belthazor then shimmered in sitting next to Phoebe on the bed. Dad Ben said shimmering with yet another book on to his fathers lap before starting to read another book aloud Belthazor extended his muscular left hand and wraped it around Phoebe's waist while having his right one free to stop Ben falling of his lap. Phoebe looked at Ben smiling before looking upwards at Belthazor who was smirking in the same fashion Cole always did. She was so engrossed watching the large red demon looking admiringly down at his son to moveherself away from the potential danger. Belthazor's left arm was wrapping itself tighter around her waist and his hand was moving along the inside of her left leg but she still did not budge. Ben was oblivious to this as he continued to read until the book was completely finished. Belthazor then told Ben to put on his pyjammas which he did without hesitation they had Bob the builder on them. He then hopped into Ben yarning good night dad good night mum he said before the two adults shimmered out of his bedroom.

Let go of me Phoebe said looking into Belthazor's cold seemingly hollow dark eyes before gaining her senses. She couldn't believe that she had let Belthazor hold her like that not that he hadn't done it numerous times before but always in human form. Cole seemed not to care what he looked like to Phoebe any more and wasn't listening to her any more. She had tried to vanquish him and their unborn child just over four years ago and it was as fresh in his mind as it was yesterday. Belthazor pulled phoebe closer towards him not allowing her to squirm. Why are you here he said already knowing the truth which still hurt him deep down inside. Phoebe had expected him to change for her to renounce his heritage to renounce half of himself and that pained him. Had she ever really loved him she would have excepted him regardless just as he had accepted her all those years ago. Dam it she had kept magic secret from him just as he had her what made her right for doing this to him and her right. In relationships their had to be give and take and Phoebe had wanted to control it all a fact which never sat well with Cole. He was independent and able to take care of himself and worked alone not with others unless he had to.

Phoebe kept quiet not responding to Cole's question. He repeated it what are you doing here Phoebe. Phoebe just shook her head not wanting to respond but moving her hand to were her bag was to grab the potion the one which still remained at the bottom of the bag but Belthazor/Cole's reflexes were faster as he grabbed her arm with his right pinning both arms up against the wall with his right arm whilst using the rest of his muscular body to suppress any undue movement from her body. Using his left arm he then searched her bag and pulled out a small vial. I wonder what this is for he said allowed before smashing it on the floor in front of Phoebe. Looks like you ain't going anywhere fast. He said smirking before morphing back into human form. Cole was still as good looking as always and even in human form was significantly stronger than Phoebe. Le—she began to cry as Cole's hand covered her mouth. She saw no love in his eyes only a burning fire and a strange feeling of déjà vu.


	8. awakening

**Awakening**

_thanks to everyone who has reviewed this flic I always felt that Cole was hard done by in the few programs I have seen which includes the end of season 2 most of season 3&4 and none of the rest._

Suddenly as if from nowhere an atheme appeared in Cole's right hand and he placed it against her neck. Phoebe was now scared of Cole in away it excited her at some subconscious level. Cole had heard what his son had said good night dad goodnight mum even if Phoebe had not and he had no intention of killing the mother of his child. Especially since the child seemed to know Phoebe was his mother even if she may or may not be aware of the fact. Cole then pulled phoebe tightly against his body and Phoebe initially melted in to his muscular body when he began to kiss her despite the atheme only being millimeters away from her neck. Phoebe then managed to pull herself away from Cole pushing him away from her and sending the atheme flying in the process. The atheme landed on the grounds of the room meters away from the pair of them and Phoebe ran to pick it up.

Phoebe then picked the weapon up threatening Cole with it. Now you have to answer my questions Cole and no shimmering out. You evil b#$# you killed four good witches and what for your own sick pleasure. I cant believe you Phoebe, my sick pleasure shouldn't that be reversed. Don't try to mess with my mind Cole I am not going to bye any more of your lies ever again those witches were not that good Phoebe. Stop lying Cole you mean you had more power than them. 'That's rich coming from a charmed one', Cole hissed in annoyance. How dare you? Phoebe reiterated. You the one who had no problems trying to vanquish your husband and unborn son yet justify it as an act of good. Yet when four witches are sent no doubt by some of Leo's no good Elder mates to kill my son our son that's fine isn't Phoebe. That's what the greater good is all about isn't it Phoebe deciding whose worth living and who must die and I tell you I will destroy any one who tries to hurt Ben regardless of what side he/she purports to be on. Phoebe then speaks up tears visibly swelling in her eyes b-but you were the Source. What are you talking about Phoebe I was never the Source. What do you mean? She asked. I was possessed by the Source but I was never the Source my name is Cole Turner its on my birth certificate and my demonic name is Belthazor surely you know that? I do said Phoebe. Do you really think the underworld would let a half-breed take control? Tears were now flooding down her face and she lay down on the bed before her crying continuously she didn't know what to do she was so confused.

Back in the manor Paige was getting concerned that none of them had yet heard from Phoebe. Piper & Leo said it probably just took a little longer to vanquish him then she expected. "Rubbish", Paige intoned that demon has done something to her. Leo said the power of three hasn't been broken. Wow Paige said so his probably torturing her before killing her we should of never let her face belthazor on her own. Paige then orbed out and into the bedroom where Phoebe was lying on the bed crying. Paige was furious and rushed to her sister's side before grabbing her and orbing her back to the manor. Cole came back into the room to give Phoebe some brandy but she had disappeared.

When Phoebe found herself back in the manor she was still teary and appeared very upset. What has he done to you Phoebe asked Leo, Piper & Paige. Nothing said Phoebe as a stream of tears flooded down her face and onto her once clean shirt. He didn't rape you? said Paige. How dare you? Phoebe responded as she ran to her bedroom looking the door before flopping onto her bed tears still streaming down her cheeks. Piper tried to tempt her out with dinner but Phoebe wouldn't budge. I'm not hungry she said. The truth was she felt dreadful and a lot of what Cole said to her made sense and that made her scared. She also knew the little boy that Cole has was hers and it upset her considerably more that the four dead witches which made her even more annoyed and she wondered whether or not she was evil for thinking like that.

Leo Piper and Paige talked down stairs going on endlessly about the four dead witches which Phoebe heard bits of. Belthazor must die Paige kept saying. Yes he must before we go after him we must wait until Phoebe recovers from the trauma he has put her through Leo said.


	9. Chapter 9

_A couple of months have passed andPhoebe is still very depressed and confussed and spends a lot of time in her room. Wyatt meanwile has turned three and still lives at the manor his parents are to nervous to send him to a kindergarten or to allow him to mix with other children_

Back in Texas Cole was getting on with his life with his son. He thought it would be a waste of time sending Ben to four year old kindergarten so decided to send him straight to school. Cole wanted as normal life for his child as could be expected so he thought that this was what he should do. Ben was excited at the prospect of meeting new friends and learning new things but wanted to keep his friends he already had. Cole said he could still see his friends from kinder and would be inviting them to his fourth birthday party, which was in less than a month's time.

Cole had no problems at work and hadn't had a visit from witches of any description for a while now which was a blessing but one he new wouldn't last. He new the elders would want vengeance on him for killing the four witches what was he thinking the elders had wanted him dead for over hundred years now and he was not going to give them the pleasure of lying down and dying especially now when he had Ben to consider. Ben was his world now, the underworld was in chaos and the worlds above didn't look much better. No one was going to change his world now and he would not let anyone hurt Ben and was quite happy to depose of anyone who stood in the way of his perfect little family. He was teaching Ben how to survive, as a magical being as well as how to blend into the world around him the only way he knew how. He taught him to fight using both magic and non-magical weaponry such as atheme's and swords. Phoebe would not approve of this but who cared she had been absent from his and Ben's life for almost five years now.

Cole then took Ben to buy a uniform at the local Primary School Laredo State Primary. The uniform was Blue and white with navy blue shorts and a light blue shirt with white trimming. The hat was also blue and was supposed to keep of the sun. Ben looking a lot elder in his uniform but he would still be small than most of the other kids and a year younger as well. Ben looked at himself in the mirror at the uniform shop seemingly to smile at his own reflection peering back at him. What a cute little boy you have one of the ladies working the uniform shop said to Cole who nodded in appreciation. He thanked them and headed back he had taken half a day of work to get the uniform and brought Ben into work with him and he promised to behave himself and just read and play with cars while dad finished the rest of his work. Ben did as he was told and his father took him out for Pizza on the way back home.

When they got home Ben didn't take of his uniform he was writing the invitations to his birthday party which included most of the children from kindergarten and Wyatt. Ben new that Wyatt must be his cousin and he thought he would personally deliver the invite to San Francisco. He didn't think using magic to get there would be an issue as he assumed correctly that Wyatt was a magical being probably a little demonic-hybrid like himself. Cole popped his head around the corner of his son's room and saw that he was writing invites and let him be. When dad closed his door behind him Ben shimmered into Wyatt's bedroom. Hello you must be Wyatt, yes the three year old said and who are you? "Ben" said Ben. Do you want to play Wyatt he asked handing him the invite. Thanks said Wyatt not having ever seen an invite to a children's party before. Wyatt didn't have as many toys as Ben and the lack of any action figures that adorn most children's bedroom floor was surprising. There was also very few books and then mostly fairy tales which made Ben feel sick. What kind of boy was his yet unknown aunt trying to turn Wyatt into? Most of the toys seemed to be too immature for a three year old and would have suited a toddler. There were a few fluffy toys but nothing that took Ben's fancy. There was a small train on the floor which wasn't exactly the train Ben would like to play with as it had the word fairy express on it and had pictures of animals with wings on it but it was a train non the less. So Ben and Wyatt started chatting and pushed the train from one to another and back again.

Pushing the train backwards and forward soon got monotonous so Ben said that they should read a story to each other. Wyatt said that he couldn't read because he was only three well I'm almost four said Ben and I can read.

Phoebe was still depressed and hadn't told her sisters what had happened at Cole's and didn't think she could. Yes she was keeping secrets yet again but this time she felt more guilty than usual in away but another way she felt justified. Though she didn't know if she wanted Cole back or not she didn't want her son vanquished by her sisters and she didn't want Ben to lose his father even if his father was an evil demon who had recently killed four very powerful witches.

Piper was cooking in the kitchen as per usual. She had made cookies earlier on and placed them in a small sealed jar. She was now making lasagna for dinner when she heard and "then he ate through two pears but was still hungry and on Wednesday he ate through three plums but was still hungry" emanating from Wyatt's room. This seemed very odd as Leo was not home and was off with the elders as usual so Piper went up to the room trying to investigate who was reading the "Very Hungry Caterpillar" to Wyatt.


	10. pint sized demons

**Pint sized demons**

**prologue**

_Though Piper is very concerned about this strange demonic visitation her distrust of the elders still Prevails afterall they tried to kill Wyatt_

Piper ran up the stairs as fast as she could pushing the door to Wyatt's room, which swung open with ease. She watched the other child reading the book to her son with extreme concern. "Mum are you ok", said Wyatt Demon said Piper get away from my son. Ben was ignoring or not paying any attention to a frantic Piper. Demon, demon get away from my son picking Wyatt up in the process and dragging him down to the kitchen. A second later she heard a shimmer and the same pint sized demon was sitting at the table opposite Wyatt who was munching on a cookie the little demon helped himself to a cookie from the jar as well and started munching on it. Piper then picked up a frying pan threatening Ben and shouting for Leo at the same time. Ben just started to shimmer around the kitchen much to Pipers annoyance Wyatt seemed to think it was some kind of game and started orbing everywhere trying to keep up with Ben. It was really hard to hit a moving target and Piper put down the frying pan it really wasn't her day. All she had wanted to do was get that demonic child away from Wyatt not kill it she was not the kind that would kill a child not even a demonic one if it wasn't hurting Wyatt.

Leo came in a swaddle of orbs. What's the problem he asked? What's the problem? Piper repeated. We have a demon problem that's what. What kind of demon is he? Asked Leo. I don't know said Piper a little one but I have no idea of his name demonic or otherwise and if so I would have sent it packing. Piper I think I have an idea who the little demon is? Good said Piper I hope its got nothing to do with Belthazor. I don't know Leo said truthfully but I know that certain elders have wanted to get rid of a certain little demon who they view as a threat not just to the greater good but to the charmed ones in particular. This demon is being brought up in the human world not in the underworld his name is Lazarix. I know his father is a powerful demon but I don't know whom he or his mother is either the elders don't know or are withholding the information.

Wyatt, Lazarix Piper and Leo intoned stop playing and try some of these chocolate muffins. Both little boys sat back down at the table like angels waiting patiently for the muffins. Lazarix turned to Leo and said why did you call me Lazarix most people call me Ben. Lazarix was the name engraved on his atheme and he knew it was his other name but it genuinely surprised him that someone other than his father would call him that and mostly his dad called him Ben anyway. Ok we will call you Ben said Piper not because she wanted to it was just easier to pronounce she hated trying to pronounce the various demonic names Ben was so much simpler.

Leo then disappeared again appearing with another white lighter. He was also a male and introduced himself as Gabriel. This must be little Wyatt and the demon I have come for. The elders would be grateful if you turned Lazarix over to them so he can be exterminated. Gabriel then asked if all the charmed ones were after fighting Belthazor, there all still alive said Leo but Phoebe hasn't been herself since. You must act quickly said Gabriel we need Belthazor dead. "No", cried Ben throwing an energy ball at Gabriel. Piper, Leo meet Belthazor's son Lazarix. "Yikes" said Piper I didn't know Cole had a child who is the mother. I don't know said Gabriel. Well you go find out so I can return him to her if I am not already to late. What? Gabriel said. Piper responded we are going to return him to his mother. Gabriel said "No" give him to me the elders have to deal with him you know his dangerous he just threw an energy ball at me. What do you expect you upset him said Piper. "I don't believe you", Piper said Gabriel before orbing off.

Thank you, Ben said to Piper you got rid of the bad man. You are very polite for a demon thought Piper. Piper had never seen a demon in school uniform before she now saw a clear resemblance to Cole in Ben and also someone else familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Why did you come here Ben? Asked piper. To give an invite to Wyatt for my fourth birthday party of course. Piper looked dumb struck, as that was not the usual reason a demon would appear in Wyatt's room.

Leo the asked to speak to Piper in private. He asked her why she wouldn't give the little demon-child to the elders. Do you remember what they were going to do with Wyatt? They wanted him eliminated too and although I don't know who that demon's mother is there is something familiar about him. Piper said and until the elders let us know a little bit more I think we keep an eye on him unless he turns on Wyatt of course and then we vanquish understand Leo. The elders then summoned Leo off to them much to Piper annoyance.


	11. mummy's home

**Mummy's home**

Piper was left with the two children as the two white lighters went on yet another fruitless information gathering session to the elders. The two children were chatting a playing together almost oblivious to anything else. Wyatt hadn't had that much opportunity to play with children similar age and was seeming to enjoy the companionship of his new found friend. Piper watched intently as the children played wondering why the elders were so determined to destroy the demonic-child now playing with Wyatt and wondered what Leo & Gabriel really new and what information they were withholding from her.

The door to the manor swung open violently Phoebe came striding in slamming the door behind her. Piper came in had a bad day at work. "Yes", Phoebe responded Elise is so unreasonable, I guess at least I have a date with Jason tonight. 'Well', responded Piper we have a little guest an uninvited guest. (Phoebe thought momentarily it was Cole but Cole wasn't little so she put that idea out of her head) Who could it be? I don't know any little people? Phoebe said. Well come and meet him Piper said don't be alarmed he is a little demon his name is Lazarix or something like that but he likes to be called B… What you let a demon into the house Phoebe shouted without letting Piper end her sentence. Calm down Phoebe he isn't hurting Wyatt. Phoebe was now enraged "I'm going to vanquish him and send him back down to hell". Phoebe then stormed into the room where the two boys were playing observing them from a distance. She saw Wyatt clearly but could only see the back of the other child due to the fact that even inside he had not taken his hat off. Phoebe then whispered to Piper how long has he been here for? About half an hour I guess. 'Why don't you ask if the children want something to drink' Piper said. You want me to ask what a demon wants to drink! why haven't you consulted Leo Phoebe asked. I have consulted Leo and Leo & Gabriel are investigating.

Piper then told Phoebe that Gabriel was another white lighter who wanted to give the child to the elders for undisclosed purposes. What would the elders want with a demon asked Phoebe? I don't know said Piper but I want to find out before relinquishing the little demon to them after all the problems we have had with them. Looking over to Wyatt whilst saying this. Phoebe nodded understandingly. Boys would you like anything to drink? Yes said the elder of the two boys apple juices please. Phoebe poured to apple juices into sipper cups and brought them into the lounge. Thanks aunty Phoebe said Wyatt. Thank you mum Ben said looking up at Phoebe with a curious expression on his face as his sun hat fell off his head and onto the floor. Phoebe stood dumbstruck for a moment and Piper fainted on the floor.

Wyatt and Ben moved over to Piper who was lying on the floor in what appeared to be a state of shook. Both boys tried to shake her out of it and Phoebe rushed over to help. Leo she shouted as Leo and Gabriel materialized before them. "Bad man", Ben said pointing to Gabriel stay away from her. As Leo moved closer to his wife as her eyes fluttered open he tried to heel her but that didn't help as she was not injured just in shook. Piper regained her composure rapidly pulling both boys close to her. Give me that said Gabriel. "No", said Piper firmly. Ben then stuck his tongue out at Gabriel. "Revolting demon", muttered Gabriel under his breath.

Phoebe then spoke up addressing Gabriel. You better tell us whom you are or I will be forced to vanquish your sorry ass. Phoebe Leo intoned you can't go around threatening to vanquish white lighters. Why not? Said Phoebe looking somewhat perturbed giving Gabriel a cold glance. Ok said Gabriel I was the white lighter for a coven for four powerful witches. "Witches", hissed Ben luckily unheard by anyone. They were known as the coven of the hollow rune and were achieving a great deal of good until they where brutally murdered by the notorious demonic assassin Belthazor. Gabriel said as tears rolled down his cheeks.


	12. confusion all round

**Confusion all round**

Ben was now sitting on Phoebe's lap and Wyatt on Piper all eyes fixed on the two white lighters before them. Phoebe then placed Ben down pushing him behind Piper and marching up to Gabriel in a threatening manner. That demon has effected your mind Gabriel said to Phoebe her face growing redder in anger within the minute. She picked up a knife that was lying on the bench top and started to threaten Gabriel with it. You murdering B----- you tried to kill an innocent child why sacrifice four witches for your genocidal plans. "Calm down Phoebe your acting irrationally", said Leo. "Am I" said Phoebe do you want to see how irrational I can get. "I can see why the elders didn't give you an active power you couldn't handle it". "What in hell are you talking about do you want me to get Belthazor maybe he knows a dark lighter who can vanquish you"? "That's exactly why, your choice of men Phoebe most witches use their book of shadows to identify evil beings you on the other hand use it as a dating service." Gabriel said somewhat nastily. I do not use it as a dating service I use the book to do good thank you very much; Cole she shouted as Ben shimmered next to her giving Gabriel a glare that mirror imaged the one that Phoebe was giving him. You do said Gabriel you have been married twice in your past once to Anton a warlock with a taste for the high life and Belthazor the Source's person assassin quite an impressive repertoire for a force of evil but atrocious for a witch of your standing.

Now give me that demon brat and we wont say anything more Gabriel said. 'Do as he says Leo intoned its for the greater good.' Screw the greater good Phoebe said much to Leo's horror. Gabriel then grabbed for Ben who was clinging to Phoebe's arm trying to pull him away from her. Suddenly from what appeared to be nowhere an arm with a hand attached to it appeared knocking Gabriel to the ground. A body soon materialized in front of it. The body was shimmered in from know where was that of Cole's. Leaning down to the white lighter who was now on the ground he grabbed him by the neck in a choke- hold. Now you tell me who order you to send your charges to exterminate my son or your history? "Belthazor", gagged Gabriel barely being able to breath. An elder he said that he had to be eliminated and I follow orders from the elders. You are very lucky I am not a dark lighter I don't have the power to kill the undead but I am sure I could find a willing participant.

Ben by now was swept up in phoebe's arms trying to shield him from the events which were unfolding in front of the child's eye. Cole had still not let go of Gabriel and Leo tried to get in the way but to no avail as Piper was holding him back by the collar much to his obvious annoyance. Cole continued to question the white lighter menacingly what do they want with my son he said as Gabriel tried desperately to intake air. The elder didn't reveal himself to me but he said that he was unnatural and a threat to the greater good. I will show you a threat to the greater good as Cole morphed into demonic form causing Wyatt to raise his shield in somewhat disbelief. Phoebe then placed Ben next to Piper and moving over towards both Belthazor and Gabriel.

Phoebe then tapped Belthazor on the shoulder before kicking Gabriel hard in the nether regions causing him to crumple over in pain barely breathing. Belthazor then smiled at Phoebe making Leo sick to his stomach. What has got into you Phoebe? Leo said. Nothing I don't like creatures that hurt innocent children and you should know of all people the elders don't have the greatest repratation in regards to this. What about Gideon? Phoebe intoned somewhat maliciously. Gideon's dead Phoebe and that little demon is nothing like Wyatt, so how dare you compare Lazarix to my son.

Whether you like it or not Leo he is my son and I would do anything to protect him and so would his father. Phoebe then levitated slightly planting a kiss on Belthazor's cheek much to Wyatt's surprise.

Wyatt then asked his mother somewhat shocked "Why his aunt Phoebe had kissed a demon". Piper said that the demon in question used to be Phoebe's husband and Ben is their son. Wyatt then looked at Ben in a somewhat perplexed fashion letting his shield down again to get a better view of the other child in front of him somewhat unsure of what to make of the information he had just been given. Leo used this as an opportunity to rush over to Gabriel and take him back upstairs before either Phoebe or Belthazor could locate a dark lighter that would have no trouble finishing him off.

Phoebe & Belthazor then rushed over to Piper morphing back into human form on the way. Wyatt put up his shield again somewhat worried about the demon advancing towards him and Ben. "Dad", Ben screamed delightedly shimmering into his welcoming arms. Phoebe embracing both demons unwilling to let any of them go. Phoebe I have to go I have to go to work in the morning. Don't go Cole take me with you Phoebe pleaded. Cole then faced Ben "asking if he wanted mum to stay over night with them"? Ben responded positively and the three of them shimmered back to Texas.


	13. 10 minutes later

**10 Minutes later**

_I stopped watching this show somewhere in season four I started watching it in season 2 so I have little knowledge of the Jason character or the time slot he fits into all I know is he is a businessman who is also mortal. So as a result I am plastering him wherever I want too._

No sooner had Phoebe gone than Paige returned home from work bumping into Jason on her way to the front door. "Hi Jason", Paige said come to pick Phoebe up for a date. Jason responded in the positive. I'll just let you in I've got the keys. Thanks I've missed Phoebe been busy with work at that. The door swung open and Paige and Jason entered the manor. "Phoebe", Paige yelled Jason's here. A deafening silence was the only response she got. Don't tell me she's not here. I'm sorry Jason; Phoebe doesn't seem to be home. She hasn't forgotten her date has she Jason said surprised that anyone would have the mordacity to stand him up. Look Jason I'm sure she didn't mean it she has just had a rough trot lately with her ex-causing her a lot of grief. Is this the same ex-husband who you all despise with such a passion. "Yes", Paige said his an evil-evil-person. Look Paige if Phoebe's having problems with this man, you know that I am a very powerful man and I can always find someone to take care of him. Thank you very much for offering Jason but you have no idea who you are dealing with.

Jason then departed and Paige hoped he wouldn't get any crazed ideas about sending someone to kill Cole. It was not that she was worried about Cole but she felt immense pity for anyone sent up against him, she knew they wouldn't last a second. Paige then turned her attention to Wyatt who was sitting on the floor waving a small piece of paper around. What have you got their Wyatt? Paige asked. A party I got asked to a party. That's great Wyatt. And aunty Phoebe kissed a yucky demon. "A what", Paige responded. A yucky demon Wyatt said yet again. "What did this yucky demon look like? Wyatt", Paige asked fearing the worst. He looked big and red and scary he had black stripes on his face and he seemed to know aunt Phoebe really well. That demon's name is Belthazor Wyatt stay away from him ok. "Ok aunt Paige but I'm going to a party I've never been to one before. Whose birthday party are you going? Ben's Wyatt said. Who's Ben? Paige asked. My new friend I met him when he came to play with me. Paige was very puzzled by this as Wyatt rarely mixed with other children she would have to ask Piper what was going on.

"Hi Piper", Paige said I am pleased Wyatt is going to a party he should have the opportunity to mix with normal children. (Piper gulped at this) By the way Piper where is Phoebe? A lot of things have happened today and I think you should sit down. I don't want to sit down. Paige said. Well we had a little visitor earlier by the name of Lazarix or something. So you vanquished him. Paige said. Well no he and Wyatt played together for a bit but for some unknown reason the elders had sent white lighters to obtain the demonic child. That's alright said Paige the elders will know what to with him but what about Phoebe were is she? Piper hesitated reluctantly she knew Paige hated Cole with every bone in her body and was worried she would rush after him to rescue Phoebe. Don't worry Paige she is safe. That's not the point she stood Jason up and what's worse he knows she has being having trouble with her ghastly demonic ex-husband although he doesn't know Phoebe's ex is a demon. What are you going on about Paige? Jason offered to arrange to say well bump off Cole.

Great Piper said. All we need is some hired assassin to try and kill Cole. Hopefully Jason won't go ahead with it! It was only a suggestion and who is this Ben that Wyatt has become friendly with and is going to his birthday. I didn't say he was going to Ben's birthday I haven't made a decision in regards to that yet. Piper said somewhat seriously. "What could possibly go wrong at an innocent child's birthday?" said Paige"Ben is Cole's son", Piper said in a soberly manner. Paige gasped for air before saying Wyatt sure as hell will not step foot in the Turner household I will not allow my nephew around demons.


	14. arrival

Arrival

Cole had shimmered back to his home with Ben and Phoebe in toe. Welcome to my abode he said smiling slyly. "Mum are you going to stay with us", Ben said. Looking at Phoebe longingly. We will see is all she could muster. Do you want to go out for dinner? Cole asked Take out Ben said. Ok I will order Chinese in and we can all have dinner together.

Ben laid the table and Cole open a bottle of wine. Neither he nor Phoebe had been that keen on cooking even though Cole could cook if he could possibly avoid it, why not. Phoebe no longer felt any fear she couldn't take her eyes of Ben thinking of the years she had missed without him. To her he appeared just perfect he looked the combination of both parents with her hair and skin colouring and with Cole's eyes. He was bright & energetic and seemed to adore her as much as she could wish for. When she was with Ben & Cole she was no longer thinking in terms of good or evil this was her son and his father the family she had always wanted right! Phoebe was going to spend every minute she could get to know Ben regardless of what anyone back in San Francisco thought.

The meal was nice and the discussion at the table pleasant and somewhat sweet. It centered almost entirely on Ben and what he was doing, it was almost like she was part of a human family or at least she deluded herself into thinking so. Ben was going to go swimming tomorrow afternoon and Cole asked her to take him and she was both excited and delighted to do so.

When evening came they both went into Ben's room where he changed into his pajamas, reading a story to both of his parents who looked at him admiringly. It was such an innocent experience for Phoebe she never wanted into end. She had her own perfect little family and tomorrow afternoon she would be back in San Francisco away from the dream. Back to being a charmed one and to fighting demons, warlocks and other supernatural evildoers. It was so peaceful tucking up her young son in his bed before turning round unable to hide the grin emanating from her face as she looked directly into Cole's deep blue eyes.

"What do you want to do now"? Cole asked somewhat suggestively. I don't know said Phoebe I kind of left my nightie and toothbrush back at home. I have a spare toothbrush and I can lend you an old shirt if you like, or you can sleep natural it doesn't bother me. "I didn't think it would", said Phoebe with a mischievous grin. "But on a more serious note I don't have a spare bed." Cole said. That's all right said Phoebe as long as you can put up with me. I'll have to see about that Ms Haliwell Cole said smirking slightly and we can always get what ever you need tomorrow at the shopping mall I'll give you some money if you like you can take Ben with you as I have to go to work and kindergarten isn't essential as his now enrolled in school. I would love to Phoebe said. Getting to spend a whole day with her young son and then taking him swimming sounded great to her. I will pick you two up from swimming about four then. Phoebe then kissed Cole lightly before getting into the bed next to him.


	15. home again

_Sorry for not updating for a while hopefully I will continue and eventually finish bye the way I will let you know later whether Ben is evil or good and also why Phoebe was unaware of her son sorry elder involvement again._

**Next Morning**

Phoebe woke up next to Cole the following morning, though he hadn't bed her in the biblical sense now for almost five years. She some how felt at peace, she had almost forgot that she was lying next to a dangerous demon. Cole looked so innocent to her when he slept that she was reluctant to creep out of bed after all it was seven o'clock and his alarm clock was set to quarter to eight. Phoebe then laid in bed a little longer wrapping her body around Cole's sleeping form. She then heard a noise coming from else where in the house and she reluctantly forced herself out of bed and instantaneously headed for the kitchen.

In the kitchen was Ben pouring milk over a bowl of cereal. He was already dressed and ready to go out. Phoebe went over to greet him. Morning she said as he responded in kind. She felt for the first time really happy but in a weird sense. You are going to take me shopping and then we are going to swimming classes Ben said. It was such a normal thing to say and lacked any trace of supernatural intent. She was going to be a normal mum or at least she deluded herself into believing that. Where do you want to look first Ben? She said referring to the shops. "The toy shop of course they have lots of great trains you will soon see" he responded. Mum why don't you have some breakfast shoving a selection of cereals in front of Phoebe. They both then heard the shower running and new that Cole must be up. Within in quarter of an hour Cole came down dressed in a suit ready for work.

I'm sorry Ben dad has to go to work but mum will take care of you. Cole bent down and gave Ben a hug and planted a kiss on Phoebe's cheek much to her surprise. Now Phoebe before I go swimming classes started at 3pm sharp, you can do what ever you want until then, I will meet you later at the pool. Cole then said make sure nothing happens to our little angel smirking smugly at the same time. Ben wore the same insincere smirk that was so common on his father. He knew he was no angel and he thought it funny. They both said there good byes and Cole went off to work.

Cole had left her a series of bus routes as her car was stuck back in San Francisco; they boarded a bus to the local shopping mall. Ben insisted that Phoebe give him some money so that he could bye his ticket. She gave him a couple of dollars, which he put in a small wallet with a picture of a train on it. The drive asked for 80 cents and Ben handed him a dollar holding out his hand to receive the 20cents he was owed back. _(I have no idea what local bus trips in America cost so I just used any figure)_ When Ben was sure the change was correct he placed it back in his wallet and came and sat near his mother who was now sitting at the back of the bus. Where here Ben announced, and quickly jumped off the seat with Phoebe following close behind.

The shopping mall was relatively small compared to the ones she was used to back in San Francisco but Ben seemed more than familiar with it. He gave her a guided tour of every single shop in the vicinity before settling down in front of a model railway display seeming to watch the trains dart in and out of the small tunnel continuously. It was then time for lunch and Ben took her to a small food court and they decided to have fish & chips. Ben then told her all about his friends from kinder and how he would have to make new friends at school and how some of the children from swimming go to both his school and kinder. Ben said that his best friend is Casey and that he wanted him to go to school with him and not to go to four year old kinder and how it was his birthday in a few days and how he wanted his mum and Wyatt to come. Phoebe promised that she would be their and said that she would work on Wyatt's mum to allow him out after all it was about time that Wyatt socialized with other boys and girls.

Phoebe's mobile then buzzed loudly as she picked it up. "Where are you?" Paige's familiar voice echoed at the other end I'm with a close friend was all that Phoebe could muster. Is it a he or a she Paige asked? It's none of your concern I am fine I will probably be back this evening. Bye the way Jason is concerned about you Paige said but bye then Phoebe had put her phone down and was not listening she had refocused her attentions on to Ben who was looking up at her before saying that they had to head for swimming now or they would miss the bus. Phoebe was not used to buses and was surprised that anything Cole could produce could use one so easily.


	16. perceptions undermined

**Perceptions undermined**

Meanwhile back in San Francisco Paige appears to get more apprehensive about Phoebe's absence.

Paige pacing backwards and forward continually wondering what has happened to Phoebe on the phone she had felt that Phoebe had been hiding something from her and knowing Phoebe it had to be something big. Yucky demon Paige thought of Wyatt's words now sure of the worst scenario possible. Phoebe was once again under the evil influence of Balthazor that is why she had stood up Jason she had known about the date she just had to. It wasn't because Paige liked Jason in reality she didn't but anything was better than Belthazor and she hated him with a passion that words just couldn't described. She felt that he corrupted her sister and got her to do things that she would never contemplate doing, whilst playing around with her emotions to such an extent that in Paige's mind the relationship between Phoebe and her ex-husband could not be called love demons couldn't show that kind of emotion, it was better described as entrapment. Entrapment with a strong element of lust from both participants. Demons were known for lust something absent in those who were true forces of good but something quite common in humans and after all Phoebe was half human and exhibited some negative human emotions such as lust, the capacity for telling untruths, vanity and many more besides. It must have been her human side that longed for Cole because no pure blooded witch could desire something so dark and so evil. Paige remained mesmerized in this thought pattern something she would soon have to reproach Piper about but wasn't quite sure how to go about.

Back in Texas

They arrived at the swimming centre and Ben was quickly surrounded by a group of friends of varying age. He gravitated to one boy in particular who was with his mother. Hi Ben Lisa said and you must be the new minder for Ben, this is Casey. I am not the minder Phoebe said visibly annoyed I am Ben's mother. Lisa looked shocked as she always assumed that Ben didn't have a mother. "I'm sorry Lisa said its just that I have known Ben since he was crawling and I have never seen him with any one else but Cole. Phoebe felt like a terrible mother but tried not to show it she was here to spend some time with Ben her son which magic had denied her. Ben quickly got changed with the other children and hopped into the water with the other children who were learning various strokes.

Phoebe watched Ben swim up and down the pool as well as jumping around with all the other children. How could the elders view her child as wrong he was healthy and seemed happy and what's more seemed to be having a normal life something which had now been denied to her since grams died and something that she knew would never be an option for Wyatt. Wyatt was designed to be a servant of good where as Ben didn't really appear to be a servant of anyone either the powers that be or any future source for that matter.

Phoebe was lost in her own thoughts when a hand tapped her on the back. "Cole", Phoebe said. "Who else he", he replied planting a kiss on her cheek. Isn't Benjamin doing well at swimming he said as they both watched him emerge from the water, his hair and body dripping with chlorine soaked water as he wrapped a towel around himself. Benjamin emerged fully dressed with his hair still somewhat wet and pulled a whole lot of envelopes from his backpack and handed them to some of the children at swimming before heading back to his parents. I finish he said Proudly about the invites to his party which were now just a couple of days away.

Phoebe & Ben climbed into Cole's car, listening to Ben chat all the way back home. Cole then turned to Phoebe and asked her if she wanted to go back to San Francisco. "No I want to stay here with you and Ben she said? Are you sure? Cole responded you know what I am Phoebe & I can never be anything else. Phoebe by what I am saying is that you have to accept me for what I am or leave now because if you choose to stay with me which I would like very much there will be no turning back the clock. Phoebe didn't fully comprehend Cole's request and warning but conceded because she not only didn't want to loose her son she also wanted his father although could not quite admit it yet to herself.

_What could Cole desire from Phoebe which will assure him that shewill accept him for who he is? Will she heed his warning or get into to deep again? Just because she wants her child.Bit of a cliff hanger but I assure you the next chapter will be a bit darker and a little more sinister. Will Paiges nightmares become a reality knowing me probably but thats for nex chapter._


	17. bedding a demon

**Bedding a demon**

_This is the chapter I always wanted to do. The next chapter will deal with the morning after and the birthday party_

It was now the night before Ben's birthday party her and Cole had tucked him in for the night. Which had not been easily achieved, as he was terribly excitable and they didn't get him to bed until almost midnight.

Phoebe then entered the bedroom with Cole following close behind. Both got undress and climbed into bed.

Cole: Phoebe do you want to go back to the manor you do not have to this:

Phoebe: I want to be with you and Ben & I will do what ever it takes.

(Phoebe still felt immensely guilty of trying to vanquish Ben and her ex-husband no that she knows she was tricked. Ok there was no doubt that Cole was a demon but he wasn't the source he was Belthazor the demon he was born to be and she realized within herself at some deeper level no spell or potion could really obliterate this fact.)

Phoebe then looked over to the gift that she had brought for Ben's fourth it was a racing car set, with a loop the loop and she was not going to miss his birthday for anything, possibly not even the power of three. Ben was her son her own flesh and blood, she could feel it clearly now. She had not asked him whether he was good or evil. Did these things really matter any more? She was lying in the bed with the father of her child. Know she didn't understand Cole's request but she was about to find out whether she wanted to or not.

Cole: I will never hurt you Phoebe, but we have to do this if we are to be together you know what I am don't you? (The question was rhetorical and there was no need for response)

Cole then pulled Phoebe closer to him, she felt her respond instantly as he morphed, she was filled with feeling of fear and expectations, yet she didn't move or scream. Cole's eyes where now as black as ebony as his surprisingly taunt red skin pressed against hers and he pulled her closer to him with ease. His dark eyes then met hers, as he spoke in a low guttural inhuman voice "you don't have to do this Phoebe you can go back to San Francisco if you want to". "No Cole it's too late now I am staying". All reasonable logic as a witch would have told Phoebe to get out of there while she still had a chance but Phoebe was emotional and stubborn not logical and there was no way that Cole/Belthazor was going to take Ben from her now and if it meant sleeping with him in his demonic form so be it.

Belthazor's dark eyes locked with her brown one's as he lifted her like a rag doll. He began to kiss her gently at first biting slightly at her lip so it bled slightly. The demon let her blood slip down his throat and he encouraged her to do the same, which Phoebe did without hesitation. She let Belthazor's blood trickle down her throat. It felt like he had infected every inch of her petite body. His kisses were deepened and they intoxicated her like poison, to such an extent that she needed him even it would kill her. Phoebe responded swiftly in a gesture of pure primal lust claiming Belthazor as hers. He responded with the same primal instincts entering her with a determined force. They continued to mate for a while until Cole/Belthazor passed out falling asleep on the double bed. Phoebe then moved closer to her mate wrapping her body around his and lifting his arm and wrapping it around her body before drifting off herself.


	18. Phoebe's Plan

**Afterthought & Phoebe's plan**

It was Cole/Belthazor who stirred first, gazing at phoebe's sleeping form before him. He slowly moved his hand along her sleeping form as if she could feel everyone of his moves within her sleep. She was lying there so helpless and so vulnerable that Belthazor couldn't escape the numerous thoughts that were entering his head. He had plans for her all right, but none of them involved decapitation luckily for her. He knew Phoebe very well better than she could possibly know him and this could only work to his advantage. He was fully aware that Phoebe would not let Ben go now that she was aware of his existence as his of hers and he was not about to deprive his son of his mother.

As Phoebe began to wake Cole began to shape back into human form. "Don't Phoebe said hungrily pulling Belthazor's head towards her as she began to kiss him slowly. Phoebe appeared extremely lustful he knew that he had won as long as her meddling sisters didn't interfere in his plans. "Look", Cole/Belthazor said Pointing to a new bike that had appeared in the bedroom.

"Is that for me", Phoebe said dreamily. Belthazor couldn't help but smile at this ridiculous comment as the bike was clearly designed for a child. It's for Ben of course, for his birthday. She smiled back up towards the large red demon who, was lying besides her on the bed, her eyes betraying the lust she had for her mate. If he was to impregnate her there was no point in denying himself, the pleasures that came with it regardless of the form he choose to take, and he grinned at the petite witch and gave into her demands completely. He now felt fully satisfied that she knew what he was and accepted him regardless of the consequences.

As the two lovers were making out on the bed a female orbed into the room horrified by what she was just witnessing, "Phoebe what in hell are you doing?" the stunned voice said.

"Just go back to bed Paige", Phoebe responded sheepishly

"What are you doing Phoebe?" Paige said again

"What does it look like Paige? Phoebe responded cheekily (Cole Is fast a sleep on the bed)

"Paige I have a plan", grinned Phoebe "I will tell you about it outside of the bedroom," Phoebe then kissed Belthazor lightly on the forehead before trotting off after Paige.

"What was all that about Phoebe"? Paige intoned

"I told you I had a plan"? Phoebe said

"I hope you plan involves vanquishing Belthazor in the not to distant future"! Paige said

"How dare you think such a thing!"? Phoebe said genuinely shocked

"So what is this plan Phoebe?" Paige asked somewhat dreading the response

"Well Phoebe responded its brilliant, I am going to get pregnant so Cole doesn't leave me and make me go back to San Francisco.

Paige couldn't believe what she had just heard from her sister's mouth, and had never heard of such a ridiculous plan in her entire life. Only Phoebe could of thought of an idea that stupid sometimes she herself had to wonder why Belthazor even bothered with her sister, she wasn't the smartest.

Paige then maliciously tapped on Phoebe's head saying is there anyone home. "Stop it already Paige, you're just jealously of my wonderful idea and the fact that Cole doesn't want you?" "Phoebe I don't know what to say anymore", said Paige

"Don't worry you don't have to say anything we can't all have brilliant ideas", said Phoebe in all earnest.

"Just one thing Phoebe, Cole is a demon and there is a high probability that your children you have with him will also be demons." said Paige

"Don't be ridiculous Paige my children are going to be angels", Phoebe said Dreamily

"Yes that makes a lot of sense now Phoebe you sleep with a powerful demon like belthazor and you children come out with gossamer wings and work for the greater good. Wake up Phoebe and smell the bacon", Paige said orbing off in a huff.


	19. Happy Birthday

_Sorry guys haven't updated in a long time. this is quite a sweet chapter but I assure you not everything is going to be that rosey. Whilst I am holiday I want to continue with at least 2 of my 3 stories. By the way Cole is not going to be the source or a whitelighter in any of my stories I am keeping him as Belthazor._

**Happy Birthday**

There was a knock on the bedroom door that Phoebe & Cole were sharing luckily both of them had put some clothes on. Come in the pair cried in unison. Ben came in smiling from ear to ear before jumping onto the bed and bouncing on it repeatedly. Happy birthday Ben his parents said giving him both the racing car set and the bike. Cole also had another present for his son but decided to refrain from giving it quite yet, as it would have to wait if his plan was to work.

Ben was delighted at the presents he had received from his parents and couldn't wait for his party, which was scheduled this afternoon. Most of his friends were able to come which made it all the more exciting. He was going to have breakfast with his parents and the start decorating the interior of the house with streamers and balloons.

Breakfast was a boisterous affair, as Ben seemed to being making enough noise for twenty children, no sooner had he finished eating which he did as quickly as feasibly possible then he started blowing up balloons and placing them all over the place with the aid of sticky tape and string. Cole started hanging up the streamers as Phoebe checked on the party food. Phoebe hadn't been to a children's party since she herself was a little girl and was relishing the opportunity.

The phone rang loudly and Ben rushed to pick it up. Happy Birthday said the voice on the end of it. It was Piper, thanks Ben said "is Wyatt coming to my party he can shimmer before the party begins so the other children don't see", Ben said full of confidence.

"Put me on to Phoebe", Piper asked. Ok! Was the response

Hi Piper how is it going? Phoebe intoned

Everything's fine here and Wyatt would really like to go to the Party you know he has never been to a children's Birthday Party before.

That settles it Phoebe said you and Wyatt can come the party starts at 2 and Wyatt can orb you and himself hear about 1. Don't worry Wyatt will have fun and he will get to meet some normal children of the non-magical variety. Bye Piper see you and Wyatt in a couple of hours.

Ben had wanted Wyatt to come and now he was this was what he had wanted. At about 12.30 both Wyatt and Piper had materialized in the living room of Cole's place. Ben quickly rushed up to Wyatt but when Phoebe and his father came into the room Wyatt began to cower.

Ben grabbed Wyatt's arm and showed him his collection of toys this soon distracted him from the tall demon that had previously entered the room with his aunt Phoebe. Wyatt liked Ben's toys and Piper went to inspect the party food. She asked Cole if he had made the cake, that was in the shape of a train, he said no that he had brought it which didn't surprise Piper in the slightest. The boys continued to play and Piper began to enjoy herself she hadn't been to a children's party for years and was now going to that of her nephew's.

The doorbell rang around quarter to two and the first guests arrived not surprisingly it was Casey and her mother who Cole introduced to Piper and Wyatt. Wyatt eyed the other child not quite realizing what to do. Soon the other guests arrived and the house was full of little children between the ages of three and five. They played various party games which all of the children joined in with the exception of Wyatt who had grabbed a couple of toys and stayed close to Piper. He was clearly unaccustomed to the presence of so many other children and didn't know what to make of the commotion going on around him. The party games were kept to the traditional level of pass the parcel, musical statues and oranges & lemons. One thing Cole wanted to keep out of Ben's birthday was magic and for good reason.

They all gathered round for the table for the lighting & cutting of the cake. Wyatt was carried by Piper to be part of the festivities. Casey remained close to Ben and the rest of the children gathered round in eager anticipation. Phoebe pulled out a pack of matches and lit the cake despite Ben's protest. "I want to light the cake", Ben said His father said to him 'no you might burn yourself', much to his annoyance. Cole was fully aware that he was in a room full of humans both children and adults now as some parents had arrived earlier than the stated finishing time and they might view him as irresponsible if he handed a packet of matches to a four year old. Ben accepted the decision because he had no choice in the matter and he didn't want to look bad on his birthday but he had always played with fire it was a natural thing for him to do after all.

When the guests started leaving, Ben thanked them. Piper noticed that Cole had taught him good manners, but then Cole could display the same kind of behaviors that were so evident in his son. This made Piper a little uneasy, but she kept her feelings to herself. Wyatt slipped out of his mother's arms and went over to Ben whilst continuing to eye Cole and keeping his distance. Wyatt instinctively didn't trust Cole after all he was a demon and everything within his body told him to be weary of him.

Wyatt & Piper said good-bye to Phoebe & Ben and orbed off back to San Francisco. Luckily for everyone Paige was at work during the party.


	20. illusions not

_Just a brief note: this chapter takes place back in San Fransisco it is approximately 2 months after Ben's birthday. Also not all Paige's fears are unfounded Belthazor, this time feels wronged for having himself and Lazarix being not only abandoned but attempted to be vanquished by Phoebe. Phoebe is back in their lives on his terms_

**Illusions Not**

Cole/Belthazor was a planner and a schemer from incept. It should come as no surprise that Paige distrust of him ran deep. Paige rightfully viewed Phoebe as naïve when it came to Cole and vunrable to his predatory instincts, something she had noticed in all demon's and sadly also in numerous humans. Paige was herself standing before the book of shadows glaring at the page marked Belthazor and for her this was not the first time the sinister but intelligent demon seemed to be staring back at her mockingly from the pages of the ancient tome. She slammed the book shut just the same, she had to talk to Piper and now before it was to late if it wasn't already.

Shaking Paige made her way down stairs almost stumbling as she felt very light headed and was eating less and less. The stress of losing her sister to that confounded demon, to her was still unbearable and what made it worse was Piper was either indiferent or apparent happiness surrounding the situation. Piper did not seem concerned that Phoebe spent most of her time in Texas and little time in San Fransisco. Paige bumped into Piper on the way down who screamed hysterically. Paige initially thought that she was screaming at her but a small insignificant looking green creature had shimmered itself next to Wyatt, luckly he had acted instinctively putting his shield up and turning the pathetic looking creature into dust.

Both witches rushed over to Wyatt to check that he was alright; before Piper was interrupted by Paige.

"What if he had been upper level and not such an easy kill, Piper what then?" Paige intoned.

"We would of dealt with it Paige", Piper said.

"What if we need the power of three", Paige said now visibly annoyed.

Piper was now getting fustrated with Paige. "What is bugging you Paige", Piper said smiling sweetly.

"What's bugging me, you ask my sister has ran off with one of the worst demons the underworld has to offer, not only that she confided in me that she was trying to get pregnant with him. Not only does she intend to do this she things she is being immensly clever trying to copulate with Belthazor.

"Don't worry sweetly", Piper said "You know Cole would never hurt her".

"How can you say that Piper, that is all the dam demon has ever done and still she keeps coming back for more." Paige said walking of in a huff.


	21. i can keep a secret?

**I can keep a secret you know??**

_This take's place three months on. There will be a lot of to and fro between Cole/Paige as her trust for the demon becomes less and less and her sister gets more intangled with Belthazor/Cole. Also I have not decided whether to make Ben/Lazarix good, evil or neither with no free will of his own what do you guys think?_

_Thanks to cherrylilly who has convinced me to continue the story and all those who have reviewed_

Two months had passed and Phoebe's menstral period had failed to materialize for the second time. She had neither told Cole nor her sisters about this. Her sister's always viewed her as unable to keep a secret but this time she had managed to from everyone near and dear to her. Phoebe had not yet gone to the doctors to get conformation for fear that she possibly wasn't pregnant, and she so desperately wanted to be. If she was, pregnant she would be able to successfully ensnare Cole, thus preventing any chance of him leaving her and taking Ben with him. That currently was her greatest fear Cole had brought Ben up by himself for the early years and she was terrified that she was no longer an essential part of his life.

Phoebe eventually got enough courage to check what she suspected to be true and booked herself into a medical clinic. Though she was pretty sure that she was indeed pregnant, she didn't feel particularly nauseas. She did this when Cole was at work and Ben was at school perfect time if she didn't want to raise suspicion. She eventually saw a Dr. Hargrove, who at first performed a general checkup and then ran a pregnancy test. She had to wait a little while for the test to come up positive or negative; the second scenario for her would be unfathomable. The Doctor quickly came back with the results, congratulations; Miss Haliwell your pregnant. Phoebe was beaming from ear to ear, she had finally got what she wanted and proven to everyone that she could easily get the better of Cole, this would be the last thing on earth he would expect, and whether he liked it or not he was now bound to her, and that thought made Phoebe very happy indeed. Dr. Hargrove, was trying in vain to get Phoebe's attention, whilst handing her various pamphlets on bringing up babies and what to expect during pregnancies. She had also given her a pamphlet for a single mothers group, which she throw away before exiting the clinic.

Phoebe was in no rush to tell Cole by keeping it a secret she truly believed that she had the upper hand in their relationship, never once contemplating that Cole himself could be up to something. Phoebe went straight back and hid or the pamphlets, before hoping in the car to collect Ben from school. Ben came out of school with Casey in toe whilst still holding James the red engine in his left had, he took that train with him everywhere. Phoebe had no idea where he got his obsession with trains from, ok he was a four year old boy but it was not a usual toy for a child of two supernatural parents, and Ben although having mortal blood from both grandfathers was hardly a human. Despite this he had existed in the human world more than that of the supernatural and maybe he was just picking up a few human habits.

Ben clambered into the car and did the seatbelt up, sitting next to his mother for the drive home, he knew it was all about appearances but he would rather shimmer but to do that in front of mortals could have dire consequences.

Back in San Fransisco

Paige was desperately to discover what Belthazor was up to, and vigorously flicked throw the pages of the book of shadows, to see if she could find anything there. She had a couple of ideas of her own in regards to Phoebe one was to set her up with a male witch and the other one was to summon Gram's from beyond her grave. She knew that gram's would strongly disapprove of Phoebe's relationship with Belthazor and wondered if her grandmother new anything about the notorius demon in question. Suddenly and without warning, a small slip of paper slipped out of the book of shadows, and Paige picked it up.

In stead of a spell it read like a warning.

It was titled to "taketh a demonic lover"

She though this title was very obscure but read on hardly being able to decipher what the antiquated parchment was on about.

It read: for a witch of evil past a portal of temptation must remain. A unholy union with that whom is forbidden will release a dormant power within. This will ultimately shield it from the light and thus should not be better that thus that shall not be spoken of.

To Paige this looked liked a load of mumbo jumble, which was written in tongues, which had little meaning to her. She read it again in regards to releasing a dormant power and an unholy union. There was only one thing left to do and she placed the small parchment in her bag and decided the only way to stop Belthazor now was to get gram's involved if she was alive she would not allow one of her granddaughter to get involved with a demon especially one of Belthazor's ilk.

Paige thought once again of the four dead witches, and felt physically sick when she saw Belthazors blood soaked hands touching her sister. She then thought of Gabriel and that little demon brat maybe by disposing of him she could get Phoebe to see some sense as Gram's was percieved as rational and despite her atrocious history of relationships despised demons with a passion, which could not be expressed in polite terminology.


	22. going under

sorry guys I have not written in a long time: _This chapter with start dealing with cole/belthazors true intentions. Paige's fears are not unfounded as Ben is slowly being corrupted along with his mother. Phoebe is not viewed as a white witch but as a dark witch and a desirable commodity amongst demons. After all if she was truely good she would not be shacking up with Belthazor_.

**Going Under**

Phoebe had become more relaxed lately, and was genuinely exited about her pregnancy. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret much longer and was going to tell Cole tonight (smiling to herself at the thought). Her plan had worked perfectly and she couldn't help smiling at her own stroke of brilliance.

Meanwhile in the underworld Belthazor was talking to a female demon, he had taken Lazarix along with him, although Phoebe thought that he was at school. Lazarix soon got used to the smell and feel of the underworld and it seemed extremely familiar to him though this was only the second time in his life he had visited it the previous visit he was way to young to remember. This was a chance to re-acquaint himself with his grandmother as well as the underworld as he knew know other demons other than his immediate family. The female demon was very attractive and perfectly proportioned her taunt red skin glowing as beautifully as her son's. She didn't have the black markings on her face that her son had but had long black hair and a tail with a point at the end of it a common feature for upper level demons of the female variety. She was delighted to see her grandson and inform her son at the same time with a look of pure evil that Phoebe his dark witch was already pregnant. Belthazor smirked at this and gave a satisfied grunt his plan had worked perfectly he kissed his mother and thanked her. Elizabeth not her real name only had one request before her son and grandson left she wanted to see him in his true form. Lazarix morphed perfectly without a hitch revealing a small red demon with black markings on him. The only thing that was out of place was the Thomas the Tank Engine boxer shorts, which just looked so out of, place. Elizabeth's pleasure was soon turned into disappointment but she wouldn't let this small hiccup ruin her and her son's plans. She looked over to Lazarix telling him that in the underworld he had to dress like a demon and behave like one and stop the mortals contaminating his true nature.

Cole brought along Lazarix's school uniform and got him to change in to it before he went back to school for the afternoon. Then Phoebe could pick him and be non the wiser. Phoebe did indeed pick Ben up from school asking him how his day had been he said everything at school was ok; and Phoebe left it at that. She then turned around to Ben and said I have a surprise for you and daddy I will you tell you tonight about it at dinner grinning broardly as she said it..


	23. dinner time

_**Dinner Time**_

_Sorry guys I have not written in a long time: This chapter with start dealing with cole/belthazors true intentions. Paige's fears are not unfounded as Ben is slowly being corrupted along with his mother. Phoebe is not viewed as a white witch but as a dark witch and a desirable commodity amongst demons. After all if she was truly good she would not be shacking up with Belthazor._

_This chapter starts back in the manor with Paige flipping through the pages of the book of shadows. My story assumes that after the grandmother's death none of the sister witches have seen or heard from her since and she is therefore unaware of Piper's Marriage to Leo or Phoebe's relationship with Belthazor._

'How could she? How could she be so stupid and yet again with the same demon', Paige mumbled to herself in somewhat disbelief. She had flicked to an all to familiar page of the ancient tome, which lay before her, and Belthazor had leered larger than life this time seemingly smirking at her as if it was he who had one. The demon that had once been sent to kill all the sisters and by all accounts had failed dismally, because not one had fallen by his hand. No it was not this failure of his that frightened Paige so much, it was the complete control he was exercising over Phoebe and all in the guise of love. Belthazor did not love Phoebe she was sure of it but at the same time she had convinced herself that he had a dependency on her. Demon's after all were often possessive and were known to l never let go of someone or something once they had obtained them. Paige felt sick in the stomach to view her precious sister as little more than a possession of a conniving demon. She hopped and prayed that she truly was that stupid as to allow herself to fall pregnant with his spawn but this was Phoebe she was talking about and then she all of a sudden didn't feel so rest assured.

Back in Texas Phoebe was grinning from ear to ear as she was running a bath for Ben. She was staring at the bath water in front of her as it rapidly became less visible due to the amount of toys Ben was placing in. 'If you put anymore toys in the water there will not be enough room for you', Phoebe said. '

'Don't worry mum' Ben said climbing into the water a grabbing for a large plastic boat. She then went downstairs to set the dinner table. She placed two candles in the middle of the table and lit them as she heated up the dinner she had brought at the local supermarket already roasted and no one would be any the wiser. She was going to let Cole know then as she was getting on now and sooner or later it would be showing if not in a physical sense than surely a magical sense. She was feeling very close to her unborn child, and the father and its older brother had a right to know about her wonderful news.

Cole then came through the front door holding a huge bunch of flowers and handing them to phoebe she kissed him, feeling complete contentment. 'Sit down sit down' she said gesturing towards the table and Cole did as he was told he wanted to make Phoebe happy and was smiling at his own inner thoughts. Ben climbed onto a seat placing James (the red engine) besides his plate as his mum brought out food for both the men in her life. Previously she had just been around women and yes she preferred the company of men and Leo was just not manly enough to erase the suffocation caused by being to long being in an all female environment. Her life was now perfect, and knows one could ruin it; she would hurt anyone who wanted to destroy what she had now created for herself. Good or evil no longer mattered just her family.

Phoebe mustered all her courage smiling at Ben and Cole broadly, she then turned to 'Ben before Cole and said that you are going to have a little brother or sister. 'Where is it? Ben said because they have to play with me. 'It's in your mummy's tummy of cause' said Cole laughing slightly.

Cole then took Phoebe's hand a broad smile now undistingishable plastered all over his features. 'I am delighted to be a dad for the second time he said and with the woman I love.' Cole said sounding genuine. Phoebe felt even happier now she couldn't wait now to tell her sisters she was sure they would be delighted for her.

She then phoned San Francisco luckily Piper picked up the receiver.

'Hi Phoebe, what's up', she reiterated

'I'm pregnant' she said.

'That's great everyone will be so happy for you' (piper)

When the receiver was placed down, Piper walked upstairs to the attic and found Paige standing stultified over the book of shadows holding a bunch of candles.

Whets up? Piper asked has a Demon attacked, don't worry I have excellent news.

'Great Piper' I need some good news I haven't been myself lately Paige admitted.

Well here it goes said Piper, Phoebe's pregnant.

Paige stormed out of the room taking the candles with her and ran into her bedroom slamming the door and curled up in a fetal position crying. Am I the only one who can see what's going on and how can Piper possibly be pleased about contaminating the Haliwell line with demon blood.

Return to Top


	24. blood lines clouded

Sorry guys I have not written in a long time: This chapter with start dealing with cole/belthazors true intentions

.

Return to Top

**Blood lines clouded**

A few months later after much careful deliberation Paige decides to put her plan into motion. She was no fool and to think her sister had just bended to Belthazor's will like that. He had not long ago annihilated the Coven of the Hollow Rune single-handedly wasn't that enough to ward Phoebe away. He was a killer and a dangerous one at that. Having failed to kill the Haliwell's was he then going to corrupt them as well. He had certainly done a good job of that in regards to Phoebe.

She couldn't even trust Piper as Belthazor had wormed his way into her good books dotting on his demonic spawn like it mattered to her. She didn't care who Lazarix mother is or was she just wanted Belthazor out of the way permanently and Phoebe to lose the child she was caring.

The only person who would understand this was Grams, who's single handed hatred of demons was legendary, had she been alive Belthazor would be know were near her sister he would have been just another statistic another vanquished demon. She had to bring Grams back even temporarily might be enough just so that her living hell could end. She wondered if Grams knew of the Hollow Rune or the demonic mercenary who had wiped them out with such precision.

Now armed to the teeth with Crystal shards Paige began to chant:

_Sprits from the other side come to me_

_Blood to blood come to thee._

_I seek your guidance now I see._

_Oh spirit I summon thee._

A puff of smoke filled the room an elderly woman was standing there.

Paige: Grams is that really you?

Grams: Of course it's me. I haven't seen you since you were just a baby. Why do you summon me now?

Paige: Its Phoebe.

Grams: When is it not Phoebe!

Paige: Well it's her choice of men or rather should I say man.

Grams: Phoebe always went for the worst kind of men. I was surprised that the were just trouble. I dreaded her falling into the hands of warlock or a demon she can be quite naïve.

Paige: (Paige is face has gone pale) She has been entrapped by the vilest of demons.

Grams face now visibly furious: What great evil has done this to my beautiful granddaughter?

Paige then pauses before reiterating the word: Belthazor then looking over to her grandmother to watch the last remaining colour seep out of her ghostly facade.

Paige: So you have had the misfortune of meeting him?

Grams: Had I would have died a lot sooner. You have no idea what unspeakable evils he is capable of and what if it's all too late what if he has already killed Phoebe.

Paige: I doubt he would do that he doesn't desire to kill her if he did she would be dead a long time ago. He wants her as a possession a trophy if you like. She on the other hand thinks she loves him.

Grams: Only Phoebe could be so stupid as to fall for a demon, we must rescue her before it's to late, we will get Piper.

Paige: No we wont Belthazor has her eating out of his hand. I will orb you there to see the situation for yourself. Just one question before we go have you heard of the coven of the hollow rune.

Grams: Yes, I used to be friends with Mary we went on many vanquishing outing together. They are a very power coven.

Paige: Don't you mean they were a few months ago Belthazor systematically exterminated the entire coven.

Anger now unmask able on Grams face. Grams: Orb me over to Belthazor's dwelling now. I will find away to get Phoebe back I promise.

Back in Texas.

Paige then orbs grams over to Belthazor's abode. In silence Paige and grams observe a dark haired man, playing trains with a little boy.

Paige: don't let images deceive you that's Belthazor and his demonic brat.

Grams: strange games for a demon, were is Phoebe.

Paige: then raises her finger to her mouth indicating Grams to be silent and wait.

Cole: gets up leaving the room leaving Ben exposed to the now present danger. Less observant than usual.

Ben on the other hand is not going to let the fact his mother is pregnant get in the way of his base nature. His eyes turning from blue to black allowing him to scower the area. An energy ball forming in his small hand.

Paige takes the cue orbing out leaving grams to deal with the demonic brat.

Ben: Who are you and what do you want? He snarls.

Grams: Demon I want my granddaughter back.

Ben then laughs an evil grin plastered on his face his dark eyes not leaving the strange women before him. Are you like a ghost or something? You know you don't scare me you have to be alive to kill me. You know ghost your annoying me!

Grams: I don't care I want my granddaughter.

Ben: Is she like dead to. This is cool I can see dead people

Grams: Stop being so smart. I hope for you and your fathers sake she is still alive demon.

Ben hisses: you a evil witch come to kill me and my dad but you cant because your dead na na na na.

Grams: How dare you call me evil. I am or was a force for good when I was alive.

A blank expression forms on Ben's face Dad he screams as a large red demon shimmers into the room. Causing grams to fade away.

She does this so quickly that Cole doesn't have time to talk to the elderly spirit. One things for sure she is sure she will be back. This doesn't please him in the slightest.

The door then opens and Phoebe comes through armed with numerous shopping bags. She has brought maternity clothes for herself. She pulls out to pairs of miniature jump suit one in pink and one in blue.

Phoebe: they were just so cute I couldn't resist them.

Cole then smiled and came over and kissed her. Phoebe couldn't help but smile back after all this was her perfect little family.

_The next chapter Grams will meet her favourite great-grandson as well as Piper, Leo and possibly Phoebe and Cole_.


	25. puff

Sorry guys I have not written in a long time: This chapter with start dealing with cole/belthazors true intentions

.

Return to Top

**Puff the not so magic dragon**.

_Authors notes: this story will go approximately 30 chapters. It will explain why Patty had Paige with a whitelighter and why Phoebe is attracted to the dark side or my interprutation of it anyway._

_I have been struggling with this chapter as its sickly sweet and I like writing things, which have a slightly darker edge._

Grams had time to observe the situation for herself. One thing for sure she would sought, this situation out one-way or another and Belhazor would ultimately loose: big time.

Paige new that grams was up to something but couldn't fathom what? She was quickly reacquainting herself with Piper and Leo surprised they were married but delighted that there union had produced Wyatt. Wyatt was born to be a bastion of good just like Paige and could also seem to sense evil most of the time but possibly not to Paige's extent but then again he was still very young.

Grams doted on Wyatt, as Wyatt summoned yet another dragon. Dragon's were his favourite thing and seeing them seemed to make him happy. As a small blue dragon with red scales appeared before disappearing in a cloud of smoke grams smiled a content smile. The smile soon changed to an expression of concerned when she remembered that obnoxious demonic brat, something about him made her skin crawl.

Then she remembered what scared her so much about him. It wasn't his level of power it was something else something more human which frightened her. That's right he wasn't conjuring up dragons or handling an athame it was the fact that prior to the realization she was in his presence he was playing with cars not magical cars but matchbox cars. To the untrained eye this demon child would appear to be human, maybe that's how Belthazor appeared possibly that was why he was more successful than a lot of other demons that worked on the planet inhabited by humans he had to be virtually indistinguishable from them.

She then turned back to Wyatt he was a good boy all right, but he lacked the characteristics of a human. All his contacts were magical and so was his behaviour. She knew that the obnoxious demon brat would easily thrive in human society yet her little angel, who was designated to protect the innocent; could very well be ostracized by them. That was one of the sick twists of fate, she realized as a purple fire-breathing dragon appeared in the room, whilst Wyatt clapped his hands enthusiastically. He was showing off what he could do to his great-grandma maybe she could later use him to get rid of Belthazors brat. It would take a little more than puff the magic dragon but if she could concentrate his powers on removing Lazarix she was sure she would be giving good magic a great boost.

Both Grams and Paige were careful not to mention Belthazor and Phoebe in front of Piper and Leo. Though grams talked to Leo a little bit about Phoebe's well being; and unlike Piper he was worried. He told her of how brutal Phoebe was towards the fellow whitelighter Gabriel and how she had threatened to kill him whilst using a dark lighter. Gram's now knew that in her heart of heart Phoebe at least was alive, but was already well on the way to being corrupted and she knew that Phoebe was significantly more susceptible to evil than the others. She also realized that she would have to talk to Gabriel, he who had been threatened by her granddaughter might be the one to save her from herself and ultimately from Belthazor.

_Note grams is a planner alright and has some very unauthorised methods which we will learn about later in the story. She and Paige are biding their time. They are aware that Belthazor may well be one step in front of them. Piper on the other hand is as happy as can be and gets on very well with both Cole and Phoebe._


	26. two can play

Two can play the game

Grams and Paige continue in their attempt to lure Phoebe away from Belthazor's grip and are prepared to take extreme measures. Grams might run into her not to favourite great-grandchild and meanwhile Belthazor will try and stay one step ahead of everyone.

Phoebe awoke to an empty bed, Cole she called out but couldn't sense him. Then she heard a noise in the kitchen and ran to see what it was. Relieved it was only Ben banging a solidified jar of honey on the bench, before placing it in the microwave.

'Where is your dad today?' Phoebe asked her son.

'Daddy's got a surprise' a smiling Ben said.

Phoebe felt a lot more relieved rubbing her ever, expanding belly. She then made some toast for herself before she felt a familiar shimmer behind her. "Cole" she said to herself as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Phoebe I have a present for you", Cole said pulling out an ornate looking box.

"It's a very pretty box", Phoebe said

"Open it", Cole said.

Phoebe did as she was instructed and inside was a necklace made of a metal, she was unable to decipher the strange lettering on it. In the centre was a pendent that initially looked opaque but on closer inspection seemed to change colour quite frequently.

"Do you like" said Cole somewhat with an anxious tone in his voice.

"Of cause I like it Cole its beautiful " Phoebe said putting it on Cole smirking as she did so.

Scene 11.

Back in San Fransisco Piper was humming away to herself whilst preparing dinner for the family when grams walked in. From what Paige had told her she had to be wary of Piper, as she might spoil her plan by alerting either Belthazor or Phoebe and that would not do at all. Instead Gram's asked how Phoebe was. Piper grinning said she is very happy she is in love and she is expecting a second child. This was news to Grams as Paige had only mentioned one great-grand child and she had already met him. 'Who is the father of her first child'?, Grams asked somewhat concerned. Piper answered quickly and without hesitation "Cole: Cole Turner". After that Grams felt very relieved her first was obviously with a human as Cole Turner was a very human name. Grams would have to ask Paige about this Cole Turner.

Grams found Paige sulking in a reclining wicker chair. "You alright", Grams asked.

"Of course I am not I have lost my beautiful sister to Belthazor and she's pregnant with his seed and I feel powerless to prevent it!" Paige said in a very upset manner. "Don't worry about it darling she will return to good I promise you and she will not see the dam demon again!" grams said. Though I do have to ask you a question do you know anyone bye the name of "Cole Turner"? The tears swelled in her eyes the name obviously had a profound effect on her. She led grams to the book of shadows and once again opened the ancient tome and turned to the Belthazor page. To grams the picture of Belthazor was looming larger than life it haunted her as it did her granddaughter. She read allowed to herself.

A demonic solider of fortune who, had killed countless witches and innocents, who liked to kill with energy balls or an atheme he is as cunning as he is intelligent and should be avoided at all costs.

Grams then turned to Paige saying this is about Belthazor; what about Cole? "Of course it is grandma the book of shadows is about demons and the page you are looking at is Cole. Grams suddenly put two and two together you mean Cole and Belthazor are one and the same! Do you have a picture of Belthazor in his human form Grams asked? Hopefully not Paige said I tried to destroy them all but then she noticed a small photo on the attic floor, which must of dropped out when she was staring at the infamous demonic assassin and handed it to grams. She looked at the picture examining it toughly as if it held a key to getting Phoebe out of the whole mess that she had got herself into. The picture was that of a very tall dark and handsome looking man, had grams been a bit younger she might of drooled over him. Then she snapped herself out of it and reality hit her she was staring at the more human façade of the demon Belthazor.

"Gabriel", grams said to Paige can seduce Phoebe and his goodness will ebb away at the evilness Belhazor has tried to corrupt her with. Paige didn't quite understand where grams was going but Phoebe was Cole obsessed she always had been she didn't think grams realized the gravity of the task ahead of her.

She then heard incessant chatting emanating from the kitchen down stairs, Grams listened again it was the sound that came from children and their were two distinct voices. One was clearly that of her great-grand son and pride and joy and the other one she did not recognize. She had no idea who it could be because as far as she knew Wyatt did not mix with other children as a magical child with little or know exposure to the outside world how would he know anyone else. Grams listened again as she materialized downstairs it was clear the other child was dominating the conversation. She entered the kitchen and saw two little boys playing quite contently. No sooner had she entered then the second child turned around to face her with cold obsidian eyes not leaving her fleeting figure observing every move that she made as if ready to go on attack mode.

Suddenly the second child that she recongnized instantaneously as Belthazor's bratt grabbed for Wyatt shimmering him out of the kitchen and out of San Fransisco. Grams then turned to Piper and said that Wyatt had been kidnapped by Belthazor's spawn. Piper was about to answer her when the phone rang it was Phoebe at the other end. "Just rang to tell you that Wyatt's playing trains with Ben at our house, will see that he gets back home latter.

A brief note for next time:

_Grams has now seen enough and is going to put her plan into action even though she knows she is repeating a past mistake but one she thinks is more that justified. One thing was for sure Belthazor was not going to lay another hand or Phoebe and their was only one way to guarantee that._


	27. married

_Grams has now seen enough and is going to put her plan into action even though she knows she is repeating a past mistake but one she thinks is more that justified. One thing was for sure Belthazor was not going to lay another hand or Phoebe and there was only one-way to guarantee that.]_

Married or Harried?

Sure enough Phoebe shimmered in with Wyatt on toe. Grams Phoebe screamed rushing to embrace her grandmother. What have you got yourself into child grams said? Nothing Phoebe reiterated I am so happy I'm Pregnant.

"I can see that," said Gram's somewhat somberly.

"Aren't you happy for me you will have a third great-grand child!" Phoebe stated.

"I only have one great-grand child" Grams stated matter of fatly.

"You are wrong said Phoebe somewhat agitated Ben is your great-grand child as well as Wyatt?

"I will not recognize a demon as any relation of mine! Grams said.

"Well in that case you know longer have me as grand-daughter Phoebe said screaming.

Phoebe suddenly felt dizzy and a sickening smell of smoke surrounded her.

Phoebe didn't realize what hit her she found herself tied up on a bed her legs and arms in shackles, she could barely move her hands she didn't know who did this to her but they were going to pay big time, when Cole got a hold of them and she knew that he would show know mercy, whom ever did this to her deserved to die. Suddenly Gabriel came into site as the mist began to fade bouts of orange fire omitted from her hand but she was unable to shimmer out. She then heard Grams voice these shackles are shimmer proof and cannot be broken by the individual who is encaged by them. Grams why are you doing this to me? Phoebe said somewhat terrified.

"So you stay on the side of good," Grams said before leaving Gabriel with the Petrified Phoebe.

Tied and shackled and facing a hooded white lighter. "What are you going to do to me", hissed Phoebe.

"Deliver you from evil", Gabriel said.

"Cole", Phoebe screamed

"Belthazor can't help you now though I would enjoy him seeing what I am going to do to you" said Gabriel.

"You are sick and deranged, I rather die than give myself to you", Phoebe screamed

"Once you are seeded with my child you will loose the demon brat you are carrying and will serve good only forever".

"Screw good, screw the power of three, I want Cole, I am going to kill every f$# white lighter when I get out of here", Gabriel by now was not listening to her incessant ramblings

Gabriel began to remove his vestige and approached phoebe in a state of nudity. Phoebe was clearly not impressed by Gabriel's body and tried to shimmer out with no success. As the white lighter approached closer to the bed she felt a warm feeling around her neck. It was the necklace that Cole had given her it let out a strange beam of light hitting Gabriel between the eyes and sending him flying back. Phoebe allowed a small smirk to appear on her face she now realized how important the necklace Cole had given her was, it was to protect her.

Whilst Gabriel was lying on the ground she sensed a shimmer and bucked up, but was disappointed when a women was standing there and not Cole. The women was very pretty and dressed in a long black dress, she raised a bow to the white lighter who was strewn all over the floor and hit him in with a single shot. Phoebe watched the life soak out of Gabriel without a whimper, she could have called for Leo but she chooses not to.

The women dissipated the bow and turned around to Phoebe walking towards her, she knew that Cole was looking out for her. The women pulled out a ring and put it on Phoebe's finger, before unshackling her in silence. Phoebe then looked at the ring it was her wedding band the one that Cole had given her the one that she thought she would never see again.

_Cliff hanger, what dark secret is grams hiding?_


	28. underworld folies

_Underworld follies_

_This chapter will seem sweet but will have a sinister ring. What is grams up to and who is the strange lady who killed Gabriel._

_Phoebe was now off the bed, she was looking around for the strange women who disposed of Gabriel and she was looking at her wedding band. It was all so confusing, she placed her hand on her stomach her baby was still there and she breathed a sigh of relieve. She then fiddled around with the necklace that Cole had given her and realized it was their to protect rather than purely an ornamental decoration, no Cole was to clever for that._

_Phoebe felt somewhat relieved and when she heard a familiar shimmer, and realized it was Cole and Ben she was relieved. She rushed up to them pulling them tightly to her with strength she didn't realize she had. Phoebe Cole said looking down at her in her arms its not safe here._

_I know said Phoebe we have to get away from grams she is up to something, she stated with tear stained eyes. She wants me to loose my baby you cant let it happen Cole you cant!_

_I wont Phoebe, Cole said but we will have to hide for a little while you are heavily pregnant and I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby._

_Where can we go Cole were grams and the white lighter's wont track us down Gabriel tried to rape me but your amulet protected me and a women came and killed her with a dark lighter's arrow but she wasn't a dark lighter and she put this back on my finger. Cole looked and smiled he knew were he was going._

_He shimmered with Phoebe and Ben to the underworld, and rests an exhausted Phoebe on his bed. _

_Daddy, daddy, Ben yelled is this your other home. Ben said taking in the new atmosphere. He saw a few sparsely decorated rooms with a lot of strange books and a collection of athemes as well as other trinquets which at closer examination were obviously for ritualistic purposes. Ben held James his red train close to him as he fondled one of the many athame's, which were on his dad's wall._

_Ben sure as hell was a curious kid, he grabbed a book from the shelf and threw it on the floor in disgust, as it was in a language he could not decipher and didn't have a single picture of a train on it. Cole picked the book up and put it back on the shelf, knowing he would have to get some human style books or at least some in English so that Ben could amuse himself._

_Phoebe woke up in yet another strange bed but for some reason she didn't feel scared, she had know idea what the time was and after all that was the least of her concerns. Again her hand reaching for her ever-expanding tummy, she felt enormous and felt very powerful she like the darkness it brought to her and it provided her with a feel of complete contempt._

_As the large red demon made his way towards a barely wake Phoebe her now permanently cold black eyes met his obsidian ones. It was strange that she had once described Belthazor's skin color as hideously red. And him as an object to fear and loath her sisters had said that if he ever got with in coo-ee of her she would be know more how wrong could they have been. She lusted after Belthazor completely, he was her mate the father of her children and most of all he would never hurt her. He was an assassin she knew that but he was no random murderer but most of all his son was not afraid of him, to see him in his true form, so it was fitting for her to be at ease with him. She placed his red hand on her belly smirking up at the demon she had fallen in love with._


	29. mrs Belthazor

_Mrs Belthazor_

_I wasn't shore whether I was going to call this chapter Mrs Belthazor or gifts from bellow. The next chapters are going to be between the world above and the underworld, I like slightly dark stories after all._

_The atmosphere in the mannor was somewhat grim, grams had remained somewhat silent and nothing had been heard from Phoebe or Cole now for a few days. This situation didn't please Piper one iota something was going on and she hoped and prayed that grams and Paige had not driven them away. So Piper picked up the phone and dialed Phoebe's cell but to know avail it had been cut of the number no longer in usage she did the same with Cole's either they had removed their sim cards or they had disappeared of the face of the earth all together. Since Cole was a demon this wasn't beyond the realm of possibility._

_Underworld._

_Phoebe was again feeling her stomach, she felt massive and once again placed Cole's large red hands protectively over her belly. She would not allow himself to show her his more human features, she in her heightened stage, needed to feel secure and having a large red demon around her seemed to offer her that sort of protection. After all Belthazor was very protective both of her and their child and would willfully kill anything even remotely threatening._

_Ben Rushed in on his parents, jumping on top of them. Cole growled at him to warn him to be careful of his mother. Ben growled back, sounding somewhat inhuman. The child who appeared to be very human whilst in their world was quickly becoming more demonic in nature, maybe it was something about the underworld maybe he was just bored or maybe both his parents were exhibiting more demonic traits. What ever it was Lasarix was becoming restless he missed his friends and had not at yet seen a soul other than his parents for the last few days._

_Their was a knock on the door, and a familiar female demon came into site. It was the same very pretty one who had killed Gabriel. Phoebe grinned at her evilly and she responded in turn. Mrs Belthazor, I have something for you and I would like you to meet someone soon. Who are you Phoebe asked and why did you kill that perverted whitelighter. I am your husband's mother and I didn't want my granddaughter destroyed._

"_You know I am not married", Phoebe chimed in. _

"_But of course you are you married my son Belthazor". The female demon replied_

"_I got a divorce", Phoebe said sulkly_

"_Rules of the human world don't effect us demons, you got married in a demonic ceremony you belong to Belthazor until death._

_Phoebe then started played with her wedding band, and smirked to herself thinking that grams would love to find this bit of information out, if not a ghost she would be turning in her grave and this only made Phoebe smile._

_Belthazor, then came in on her and said so you have now equated yourself with my mother. _

"_She saved my life you know", said Phoebe_

"_and she would gladly do so again, we are family after all. Belthazor said in all ernest._

_Back at the manor_

_Over a week has passed and know one has heard a word from Cole or Phoebe. Piper was even hopping Ben would visit and play with Wyatt, just as a form of reinsurance. Something was going on and gram's remained silent. Piper was convinced she was involved in their disappearance. Paige was confused as well she wanted Belthazor away from Phoebe but she didn't want her sister to disappear into thin air or together. So Piper and Paige headed up to the attic to look at the book of shadows. The old tome stood there just as always, but when Piper tried to open the ancient book it was if some magic or spirit was preventing them. Piper was sure if they were just looking up some lower level demon the book would open for them some powerful magic was preventing them from finding out what was happening to their sister and whatever it was seemed to have a sinister agenda._

_Grams eventually made an entrance, Piper glared at her accusingly. "_

_You know what that hideous demon has probably taken her to the underworld and imprisoned her." Grams said_

"_Cole would never do that to Phoebe he adores her and would protect her with his own life". Piper said._

"_We could end this mess now" Paige says all we have to do a vanquish Belthazor and the nightmare will be all over. Though Paige truly didn't think it would be that simple after all._

_The next chapter will be called gifts from bellow and will start off in the underworld Phoebe and Cole will resurface in the mortal realm in a couple of chapters. Gram's is truly playing with fire and Paige unprecedented hatred of Cole isn't winning Phoebe over._


	30. gifts from below

Gifts from below

Phoebe had become truly accustomed to the underworld. From her bed she watched Cole train their son, much to her delight. Her only instinct now was to protect what was hers and Cole and Ben belonged to her. Her baby was kicking constantly now, and she placed her hand on her exposed belly, her husbands mother had provided her with clothes suitable for life in the underworld, she looked little different from any other pregnant demoness now, apart from her mortal form. She had also given Ben books and other things to entertain him, she had not yet broached the subject of training him with other demons, know someone else could do her dirty work. Phoebe watch Cole teach the finer points of killing with an atheme to Ben barley noticing that Ben's physical appearance had shifted from a little human boy to that of a demon child. Belthazor had given him a book and was grunting something to him it was a children's language book not all demons spoke English but they all spoke a similar demonic tongue one which both Ben and Phoebe would have to learn. Belthazor realized something about Phoebe that she herself was unaware, that not all of the supposed dark powers her child was carrying were from him and possibly that was part of the reason his mother was so accepting of Phoebe. Either that or she knew something he did not.

Belthazor lay down and put his arm around Phoebe, her cold black eyes locking with his obsidian ones. It would not be long now before she gave birth, to his second child, his large red hand resting on her stomach as he moved closer to his mate. A shimmer alerted them to a presence it was his mother and another demon this time a male one. The male demon wasn't as tall as Belthazor; he had brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. Elizabeth spoke this is Thomescu, he has gifts for your child. Thomescu placed a large package on the table and Phoebe and Belthazor quickly unwrapped it , it was full of baby supplies, everything from clothes through to necessities. Belthazor shuck the other demons hand thanking him, but uncertain of why he gave the gifts for his child.

Back in San Fransisco

"I am worried sick", Piper said again. All I want is my little sister back is that too much to ask for. Paige didn't dare to comfort her, scared that the accusations would start flying again. Piper could not say a civil world to Paige and as for Gram's she wished she had not come back in the first place, it was her after all who was so determined to split Cole and Phoebe up. Gram's told Piper to calm down, we will get Phoebe back and we will vanquish Belthazor. This just met with a glare from Piper. "What are you hiding from us grams "Piper said. "Nothing dear she intoned", I just want what's best for the charmed ones and that includes getting Belthazor and his demonic offspring vanquished once and for all. "Don't you ever listen to me" Piper said shrieking I am not going to vanquish my nephew, what has Cole ever done to you anyway. I get It already its not about Cole is it its about something bigger something that you are deliberately hiding from me." Grams fades out of existence.

Underworld.

Somewhere in the underworld Elizabeth and Thomescu were talking. "It will not be long now before the demoning". Elizabeth says. And Phoebe still doesn't realize she's not the first Haliwell to bed a demon. Thomescu intoned. Nor is she the first to reproduce with one, although most think she is, maybe its better that way. Elizabeth returned. She will know soon enough" the other demon replied and their grandma certainly knows after all that is the real reason she is in the underworld is it not, we would not want what happened last time to happen to her. "Belthazor adores her he will do all to protect her from them" Elizabeth s_aid._


	31. demoning

Demoning

Back in San Francisco

Piper was drifting off. As she slowly entered into a dream like state, she could clearly visualize Wyatt's Wicanning. A Wicanning was a ceremony that children of witch heritage went through to initiate themselves into a coven on the wider magical community. Suddenly she woke up in a cold sweat and was unnerved but couldn't phantom why.

Back in the underworld

Push Phoebe not long now, her contractions were coming thick and fast. Cole's hand gripping her's tightly. A scream the emanated from a small head and Elizabeth helped deliver the baby. She quickly handed the crying infant to its mother in order for it to suckle. Tomescu, came in with Lazarix who glanced at his tiny sister, who looked so snug in her mother's arms. "She's beautiful" Cole said just like her mother. "What shall we call her?" Phoebe asked Cole. Phoebe just looked in adoration at her little girl letting sleep get the better of her Cole snuggled up to her sleeping form keeping a firm eye on his daughter..

Back in San Francisco

Paige wasn't feeling too good. She hadn't been felling well ever since her sister had ran off yet again with that accursed demon. She was feeling sick in her stomach, the pain that no doctor, or medicine could possibly cure. Some how this was a permanent fixture she could sense this some how, it was something dark mysterious and definitely evil. She could sense evil when nobody else could. She without thinking plunked herself down on the couch with a photo album staring longingly at photographs of better days.

Back in the underworld.

The large red demon got of the bed that his wife was sleeping on steeling yet another glance at his sleeping daughter. He went over to his mother, Tomescu and Lazarix his son. Tomescu and Elizabeth were desperately trying to get Lazarix to put a book down and get changed into some appropriate clothes for the coming ceremony. At least he was in his demon form as was standing during most underworld celebrations but trying to get some formal attire on him was a lot more of a challenge. Belthazor was fully dressed and was not putting up with any nonsense from his son. Elizabeth had a beautiful dress on and looked most ravishing she had also brought along a long flowing dress and gown for Phoebe, which met Belthazor's approval.

Belthazor went back into the room were his wife was and cuddled up to her fully clothed though she was still naked. "Persephone" Phoebe said dreamingly its starts with P and our daughter was born in the underworld. Belthazor gave her an evil grin and planted a kiss on her forehead. Yes Persephone would do but just not quite completely. Belthazor got out the outfit his mother had given her and helped Phoebe into it. She was all in black and looked most Elegant it was hard to believe that yesterday she had given birth. Belthazor placed the little girl in his arms helding her gently as his other hand held his wife's.

A second later Belthazor and Phoebe materialized in a chapel. His mother and the other demon was there as well as Lazarix. Belthazor wanted to know who and what Tomescu was up to and why he was attending a family affair, he would get his answers one way or another he always did. There was also a dark priest with a very large book. The dark priest made his way over to the couple with the baby. Belthazor and Mrs Belthazor he said they both nodded in agreement, his eyes darting to the tiny baby in the demons arm. Belthazor came over to the alter with his daughter and placed her on it. Elizabelth held on to Phoebe, who was still to tied to truly figure what was going on. The priest got out a vile and pored the contents on the little baby. The baby's body briefly changed from that of a human to that of a demon as the book placed next to her on the alter flipped to a page. The priest then read out the name on the page in said Ariliya. Elizabeth, Tomescu and Belthazor were elated Lazarix just watched in fascination. The dark priest picked up the little girl who had for all intents and purposed turned back into a human baby and handed her to Phoebe saying Ariliya is a beautiful girl. Phoebe just grinned at her daughter she didn't fully comprehend what had just happened.


	32. what the hell

**Who the hell are you and what are you hiding?**

_this chapter will vary between the underworld and San Fransisco and two of the sisters and seeing things exactly from the same prespective, Tomescu's chat with Elizabeth a couple of chapters ago might help one guess what grams is hidding?_

Phoebe was gazing lovingly down at Persephone, her tiny little daughter who had fallen a sleep on top of her. Ben was gazing at her in aure, desperate to have a hold. This was so perfect, yet so unreal. Belthazor looked at his little family but something wasn't right. No everything was right with Phoebe and the kids, but why had Phoebe's grams acted so violently against her own grandchildren shouldn't she welcome them, most grandparents would! That woman had something to hide and so did his mother, she new something he didn't, at least she new Elizabeth didn't want to destroy her grandchildren, and why was Tomescu hanging around. Belthazor wasn't going to wait around and find out; he had business to attend to. He kissed his little daughter and wife and shimmered out.

**Back in San Francisco.**

Piper was fuming she still had not heard a thing from her sister, and like Belthazor, she was determined to find out what her grams was hiding, what ever the price. She decided to summon Belthazor; to find out what happened to Phoebe, she waited to Paige was out. She was going to confront grams alright; she had to realize that she had to accept all her grandchildren not just favored one. Piper picked up the ancient tome which was situated in the attic and hoped and prayed that it had enough magic to give her the answers that she craved. The book wasn't cooperating, she was sure grams was responsible, Grams would pay for this big time and Cole might just know what to do.

**In the underworld.**

"This will unbind her demonic powers completely" Elizabeth said. After all they are already showing through, Belthazor has noticed" Elizabeth said nodding to Tomescu. "Does this mean that she will come back to me" Tomescu interned. "I can't guarantee that but Phoebe belongs with her demonic family now, her husband and children are essentially for all purposes demons even though they know little nothing about them other than there own powers, after all Lazarix for all intents and purposes has grown up amongst the humans, just like Belthazor did for his early years. "You are right of course, and we have a duty to protect now, and the longer Phoebe is in the underworld the more accustomed she will be to a demonic way of life, after all its in her blood" Elizabeth said smirking.

**Back in San Francisco**

Paige, though she hated that evil demon, with a passion that one could not phantom. Belthazor was a cancer which kept growing and infecting her family to the point of destruction. He had to be gotten rid of that was for sure what ever means necessary. Grams realized this to she knew that but at the same time, she was hiding something from Paige and she didn't like that one little bit.

Paige went downstairs to find Piper still fuming, I will get Phoebe back there is only one way. Paige said what is that. "Summon Belthazor" Piper said. "The first sensible thing I have heard you say in a while" Paige said smiling coyly. "What do you mean?" Paige. "Simple", Paige intoned we vanquish him problem solved. Piper ran off in a huff didn't she understand that wasn't her plan at all.


	33. summoning

_**Authors note:** I am clearly not an English major so If my punctuation offends _

_ you please do not read_

Brief note: for the first time in a while both Piper and Paige think its a good idea to summon Cole but not for the

same reason. This is a relatively short chapter but what the hell.

**Summoning**

Paige for the first time in a while agreed with something that Piper said. Here it goes Piper says:

_Magic forces black and white_

_Reaching out for space and light_

_Be he far or be he near_

_Bring us the demon Belthazor here._

Piper waited in eager anticipation, as the smoke disappeared and Cole appeared before her. "Cole", Piper said running to embrace the man before her. Cole responded in kind. Piper was desperate to find out how Phoebe was and how Ben and the baby were going. She also wanted Cole to help find out Grams terrible secret.

Piper sat down bringing drinks and a cake over to Cole and joined him on the couch. Piper then suddenly noticing his wedding band, "you didn't get married again did you"?

"No Piper, nothing like that, you see I was never technically divorced so I don't need to get remarried, Phoebe married me once so she is my wife". "I guess you want to know if Phoebe is ok". Cole intoned.

"Of course I do Cole she is my little sister after all." Responded Piper.

"Well", Cole continued "she is now the proud mother of a little girl called "Persephone"; she chose a "P", name. Piper smiled, "When will I get to see her Cole"?

"When your grandma stops trying to hurt my family? Your family! Ben and Persephone after all are your niece and nephew.

"Cole how will I get grams to let go"? Piper asked. "I don't know" Cole responded but you have my support, I have to get back to Phoebe and the baby. He shimmered out.

Underworld.

This takes place when Cole is with Piper.

Meanwhile back in the underworld Elizabeth is chatting to Phoebe whilst Persephone rests. She had brought in a couple of cups of Camomile tea, laced with an unbinding potion. Since Elizabeth powers aren't bound she is fully aware it will have no affect on herself so she tells Phoebe to help herself to a cup of tea. Phoebe does so drinking it slowly whilst at the same time devouring a piece of chocolate. "You know Phoebe says, I have always had a weakness for chocolate". Elizabeth smirks at her daughter in law, as Persephone wakes up. Phoebe begins to feed as Ben tries to show his new born baby sister a book on trains.

Elizabeth thought this all very funny. Cole reappeared in the room this time in his human form. "Where have you been Mr.?" Phoebe says. Whilst Persephone was still suckling .

"I was summoned" was all he replied

"Well it better not happen again Mr., or you'll have a very agree wife, Phoebe said laughing.


	34. complete

**Complete**

Phoebe was feeling better, much better than she ever felt in her life. She didn't understand why but she was stronger more determined and more committed than ever to protect her family now. The lines between good and evil had blurred to a state of oblivion, were nothing could be taken for granted anymore. Persephone was beautiful, so healthy and perfect just like her big brother yet a significant portion of her family had rejected her children including her half sister and grandma.

Her husband's mother on the other hand had gone out of the way to welcome her to the underworld, it was initially an alien experience for her but she was escaping rape and imprisonment in the mortal realm, by those who purport to be on the side of good. She wished her mother could see her now maybe she could enlighten her on her predicament, surely she wouldn't disown to of her grandchildren just like her grandma had done to her great-grand -children. Only the one spawned from the whitelighter was good enough. Did that mean Victor wasn't good enough? She pondered this question for a while.

Whilst in thought she realized that, indeed Grams had been hostile to Victor to, maybe Grams didn't like mortals or maybe she thought he wasn't good enough for her daughter and that made Phoebe's blood boil.

Cole shimmered in he was in mortal form which Phoebe for some reason no longer found that pleasing, she was finding herself more attracted to his demonic persona. This did not stop her embracing him though and kept her thoughts to herself.

"Phoebe I have to talk to you" Cole said.

"Ok", responded Phoebe.

"Well here goes your sister Piper summond me. She wanted to know If you were alright. I told her that you were well and that you have given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl. (Phoebe smiles at Persephone) She is convinced Grams is up to something, and the reason she is back is because of Paige. Piper would love to meet Persephone, but I don't want her exposed to your grams, she might kill her". Cole said somberly.

"I know says Phoebe, I don't understand it most people would be delighted to know they have great-grand-children yet all she does is want them erased like they never existed. You know she never really liked Victor, she never thought him good enough for my mum. Only Paige is good enough because she was seeded from a whitelighter along with Wyatt. She doesn't think Prue, Piper or me are good enough because we have human blood.

"Are you sure about that" Cole said in all seriousness.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe said now somewhat complexed.

"I mean are you sure your father was a mortal?" Cole said matter of fatly.

"Victor is a human Cole, I am sure about that", Phoebe said

'I know Victor is a human, but are you sure he is your father?" Cole said

"What in hell are you talking about"? Phoebe said somewhat annoyed.

"I herd that you were not the first Haliwell who conceived with a demon" Cole intoned.

Phoebe then shimmered out taking Persephone with her Cole followed taking Ben along his suspicion confirmed.


End file.
